Magnificent Mistake: Uncut Version
by BuddhaBooty
Summary: Starts out the same as the last, but what do you do after years of hearing how you're not good enough? How far will he go to make himself as beautiful as the one he loves. What will happen when he discovers his love's shameful secret? Read and review!
1. Ch 1: Magnificent Mistake

**Magnificent Mistake**

_A/N: I own nothing. Slash! My first Kung Fu Panda story, so please Read and Review nice things! Post movie, Spoilers! Rated M and labeled Uncut Version for a reason, people! Just as a fair warning, I'll tell you now that I have always slashed characters that have no business being slashed, and I intend to continue this way. Thank you, and please enjoy._

--

'Master? Master Po . . . I like it!' the Dragon Warrior thought excitedly as he walked beside Master Shifu, steps swift and light as only a master's were.

Approaching the training hall where Shifu's students slept, Po was surprised to see the Furious Five awaiting them on the steps, looking rather fidgety. Po's gaze fell upon one in particular and he felt strange warmth fill him as he watched the majestic warrior. It seemed that every time Po was in this master's presence, he would fumble over words, never able to get his point across as he wished.

Reaching the top of the steps with Master Shifu at his side, the Five stepped forward and bowed as Tigress spoke softly, "Master Po, we are sorry for doubting you. It was our negativity that made it hard for you to learn. Please, forgive us."

Po looked over at Master Shifu, only to find that he, too, had bowed to Po as he continued on what his student had said.

"Truly, none of us were willing to believe what we had felt was an insult to us all. We beg your forgiveness, Master Po," Po, feeling completely overwhelmed, realized that the only person Master Shifu had ever called master was Oogway, and he was dead.

"I – of course I forgive you! I didn't think Oogway was right, either, so I should apologize for not trying very hard. I am sorry for taking this too lightly," Po laughed nervously as the Five and Shifu stood, smiling softly at him.

Po spared a quick glance at the most graceful being he had ever seen and felt his heart flutter within his chest at the wreath of light above his head, framing his beautiful features in a near blinding glow.

"Well, I dunno about you guys, but I'm beat. If it's okay with you all, I'm going to go take a nap," Po chuckled as the Five and Shifu continued to smile, nodding.

Turning to go to his room, Po heard a call of "Wait! Master Po, shouldn't you let someone check you for injuries?"

Turning, Po caught sight of who had called out to him and felt his breath hitch as the warrior landed with grace unmatched several feet from him.

Heart fluttering in harmony with his wings, a million flutters to a wing beat, or so it felt, Master Crane approached the Dragon Warrior. He was hoping the Master would be too tired to argue with his offer. While he had been guilty of making cruel jokes at the Panda's expense, he had always believed in him. Crane remembered seeing him for the first time, outside the window of the Jade Palace, and thinking that he would be a distraction, flapping his wings to close the window. Yet he had the determination to find some way of seeing who the Dragon Warrior would be. Crane had to admit that the Panda's courage had been endearing, but it was his determination and unfaltering loyalty that had ensnared Crane's heart.

"Wha-?" questioned Master Po, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. Crane would never tire of that, and even if the Panda was one of the prude types from the village, those who believed that males could only love females and vice versa, so long as he was allowed to witness that curiosity, he could manage not to be his lover.

"Injuries, Master Po. I asked if you would allow me to check you for injuries. We can go to my room where I have bandages and such, if you would allow me," Crane offered again.

Po looked hesitant, inner self debating whether this would be taking advantage of Crane and then, deciding he could discuss moral issues when his head didn't feel like one of the unfortunate spike clubs that got in the way of Master Tigress, thanked Crane and followed him to his room.

Entering the small, neatly kept room, Po sat on the floor and allowed Crane to examine him, searching with trained eyes for any signs of injury. Po obeyed as Crane asked him to hold out one arm, then the other, and finally, walked to check his back and gasped as the sight.

Po, not liking the sound of Crane's fear, asked panicking, "What? What's wrong?"

Crane looked over to the door and felt like slapping himself. Throwing open the door to look down the hall, he was frightened to find a copious amount of crimson fluid decorating the oaken floor. Pulling himself back into his room, he only confirmed his terror. A long, wet patch on Po's back held a red tint within the black fur, the only clue as to where the wound was.

"Master Po, please, do not move. You're bleeding, more than is safe. I'm going to get Mantis to help me. Stay here, please," Crane begged, racing from the room, wings beating erratically as he searched for Master Mantis, finding him in the training room receiving his punishment along with the others for doubting Master Po.

"Master Shifu! Master Po is gravely wounded! I need Mantis's help!" cried Crane, fear spurring adrenaline production, heightening his senses, letting him feel the blood flowing through his arteries, knowing that even as he spoke, Po was losing this precious substance.

The elder teacher's head snapped up in rapt attention, calling Mantis over and telling him to go with Crane to help the Dragon Warrior, stating that he would be there shortly.

Mantis and Crane flew back to the room where Po was lying on the floor, delirious from blood loss.

Mantis leapt from Crane's back and tore over to Master Po before shouting for Crane to bring him his needles and a piece of string. Crane, not one to dally, had the asked for objects within seconds as the remainder of the Five and master Shifu reached the room.

"Someone bring us water! We need to clean out the wound before it can get infected!" Crane shouted.

As they continued to work, Po occasionally waking, though never for long enough to speak, Crane's fear only grew, as did his self-hatred. His unobservant moment could cost Po his life, and he would never be able to tell Po how he felt, how his entire being warmed at the sight of the Panda, how he never knew what to say to him, and how love was the cause of all of this.

Several hours later found Po fully bandaged and, through some slight difficulty, back in his room as the Five worked on cleaning, worrying about the Dragon Warrior, but knowing that if he survived the night, he would be okay.

Once Crane finished cleaning his room, he walked outside to visit the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, hoping to find Master Shifu beneath its branches. Not seeing the Red Panda, Crane situated himself beneath the tree and looked wistfully out at the Valley. 'If only Master Oogway was still here, he'd know what to do,' thought Master Crane, praying for a miracle.

"Young one, why are you so conflicted?" came a voice from . . . the tree?

Spinning about, Crane came face-to-face with nearly a thousand petals, making up the shape of Master Oogway. Bowing in respect, Crane idly wondered if he was going crazy.

"Why are you seeking shelter here, young Master Crane?" Oogway asked again.

"I – Master Oogway, I do not know what to do. Master Po is dying and my inability to notice what was wrong is part of the reason. I just – I wish I hadn't been so blind. And what of my feelings for him? Do I tell him? Do I risk rejection and even hatred? Or do I stay quiet and never know what he feels? I don't know what to do, Master Oogway. I don't even know if I am really talking to you, or if you're just a figment of my stressed out imagination. What do I do?" Crane spilled out before Oogway, who simply listened through his hysterical ranting, a contemplative look upon his ancient, peach petal face.

"So many questions. Young Master Crane, we all must die, and if it is the Dragon Warrior's time, then you must not try to stop him. Yet, if he does love you back, would you rather him die never knowing? Once he is gone, you will not get another chance. You must trust yourself, and love who you are, so that others may love you, too. I fear my time is limited, but I will leave you with this question, since you know him better than I. Do you really think Po could hate you? Fare well, young Master Crane," and with those words, the petals that had held his shape so loyally fell to the ground, waiting to be swept away by the gentle summer winds.

Crane stood for several moments before, with newfound resolve, he headed back to Master Po's room to wait for his waking, determined to tell him how he felt and face whatever consequences followed.

Reaching the room, Crane found that the others had all gone to sleep, and knew that he had to be quiet when he spoke to the giant Panda. Opening the door, he crept in and, closing the door behind him, crept over to Po and sat himself down beside the nearly silent Dragon Warrior, admiring how his fur shone with a natural beauty that seemed to encase everything he did, no matter how clumsy he appeared. Crane felt that he could simply exist here with this magnificent mistake for the rest of his life, soothed by the harmonic rise and fall of the black and white chest.

Crane was so absorbed in his musings that he did not notice the pair of sky blue eyes watching his still form with growing curiosity until a quiet, uncertain voice whispered, "Hi, Crane."

Blushing furiously and reprimanding himself for his lack of focus – once again – he replied, "Master Po, I am sorry. It is my fault you were not tended to earlier."

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to go beating yourself up over it. I'm not angry at you, so you shouldn't be either," Po spoke with a smile in his voice.

"M-Master Po? There's something I need to tell you. I – it's just that, I don't know how to tell you. I don't want you to hate me," Crane mumbled, head turned down in shame.

"I could never hate you, Crane. You were the first one here to be kind to me. So just tell me straight, and we'll figure things out from there, 'kay?" Po questioned, smile never once faltering despite the way his eyes were becoming cloudier by the minute.

"And one more thing? Just call me Po, Master just makes me feel old," Po joked, and Crane envied his ability to find humor even as he was dying.

"Sure thing, Po," Crane replied, conjuring a smile from deep within, trying to hide his fear as he spoke the three words that could seal his fate, "I love you."

Po stared, completely floored. He had been expecting to be told he was going to die, or that he would never be able to . . . do something, he wasn't sure what, again, but that had been the last thing he had thought possible.

Crane loved him.

Crane, beautiful, graceful, caring Crane, could probably still hand his butt to him in a spar, Crane loved bulky, clumsy, uninteresting **him**! And here he had thought the week couldn't get any weirder.

Looking up to see Crane, head bowed in fear, trembling at what his response would be, Po silently managed to sit up, despite the ache in his back that strongly discouraged this and wasn't going to be quiet about it. He placed one hand on Crane's slender face and placed a light, almost nonexistent kiss on the side of his beak before blushing bright red, looking away from the Kung Fu master.

"P-Po, do you, I mean, did you, I-" Crane took a moment to formulate a question before inquiring, "Do you love me?"

"Y-yeah, I do. I-I mean, yes, Crane, I love you, too," Po replied shyly.

Crane had never felt so joyous in all his life. Silently, he sent a prayer to Master Oogway, thanking him for his guidance as he beamed at Po, returning the light kiss.

Po reached over, caressing one of Crane's full, ivory wings, sending a shiver coursing through his entire form, desire building within him as he realized the others could easily hear them. Now was neither the time nor the place.

"Po, not now. Not only are you injured, b-but the others are t-trying to sleep," he managed to gasp out, adoring the sensual feel of his wings being so lovingly stroked.

Po smiled in understanding and let go, giving Crane one last peck on the beak before pulling away completely, unwilling to show his exhaustion. He knew he couldn't keep awake much longer and at the rate he heart was racing at, he was sure it would only be a few more minutes, maybe an hour if he was lucky.

Watching Crane's ruby face slowly return to its normal color was quite a beautiful thing to watch as the two chatted amiably about several unimportant matters, such as favorite foods or the best place to watch the sun set from.

As the night wore on, Po felt he was becoming more tired, dizziness taking its toll on him. Crane did not fail to notice this and suggested that Po rest, Po thanking him for his time and drifting off into a light sleep.

Crane kept watch over Po throughout the night, happiness like helium rising up around his heart. How could he be anything but content when the entire world just seemed to be right. Tai Lung was no more, Po was obviously just fine, and he had discovered love with the hero of the Valley of Peace. Yes, life was good.

Curling up beside his large, fluffy love, Crane allowed himself to drift off, last thoughts of how comfortable Po was to sleep with.

--

The first rays of dawn cast themselves onto Crane, waking him from his comfortably dreamless sleep to see bright blue eyes looking deeply into his own.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," Po teased, running a padded finger along Crane's neck, drawing a content sigh from the smaller male.

"Hey, Hot Stuff, come here often?" Crane flirted back, chuckling lightly.

Po laughed, a soft, full sound that resonated within Crane, bringing his joy bubbling right back up, feeling heat fill his face as Po placed a light kiss upon his brow and stood from his bed, reaching down to offer Crane a hand that was accepted with a glowing smile. If Crane could possibly be any happier, he was certain he would explode.

Not that he would mind.

Exiting the room, the new couple moseyed their way to the kitchen, wing-in-hand, smiling and laughing at nothing in particular.

"Crane, is there anything in particular you'd like for breakfast? Whatever you want, I'll make it, and don't you dare start with the 'you're injured and shouldn't be doing this' spiel," Po ended, seeing the look in Crane's eyes.

"Well, I guess I haven't had any Tai noodles in a while. Would that be a possibility?" Crane asked, trying to think of something that sounded easy to make. Unfortunately, while his heart was in the right place, he knew nothing of cooking, so for all he knew, Tai noodles could be as hard to make as a perfect triple run on Master Shifu's training course was to accomplish.

"Sure thing, Crane," Po agreed as he entered the kitchen to see that the others obviously were not up yet. Gathering a few ingredients, Po set to work washing the vegetables and bringing the water to a boil, throwing in a few spices now and then, finally tossing in the noodles and vegetables as the sound of the morning bell rang out, along with a call of 'good morning master'.

"Perfect timing, I'll have breakfast ready in about two minutes. Crane, can you set the table, please?" Po requested as Crane agreed, swiftly placing the table cloth upon the wooden surface and placing forks and spoons around the table as the remaining four Kung Fu warriors entered the kitchen as Po placed a bowl of Tai noodles at each seat.

"Good morning, guys. I hope you don't mind, but I made breakfast for you," Po smiled as he finished placing the last of the bowls and the students bowed to and thanked him as they said their 'good morning masters'.

"Guys, I already told Crane this, please just call me Po. Master makes me feel old," he spoke as the Five laughed and ate their breakfasts.

Tigress looked hungrily at the bowl before her and asked, "May I, Po?"

"What do you mean?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"May I eat, Po?" she repeated, realizing he didn't know why she wouldn't in the first place.

"Of course! Why else would I have made it? People make food to be eaten, not stared at!" he chuckled as Tigress took her first taste of Po's somewhat legendary cooking, savoring her first bite of real food she had had in years.

"This is amazing," she sighed, leaning forward in her chair to shovel the entire soup into her mouth.

"Um, thank you?" Po replied uncertainly.

"She swore to the master's code. She was not allowed to eat more that three bites a day until the Dragon Warrior permitted her to do otherwise. This is the first time in about five years she's really eaten," explained Viper, enjoying her noodles as she cuddled Mantis, who looked up from his bowl only long enough to plant a small kiss on her cheek, the two then going back to their dishes.

Po was curios as to what was going on, but decided against asking until Monkey's tail visibly wrapped around Tigress's thigh, a soft purr emanating from her chest.

"Okay, next question, what's up with you guys today? You're all touchy feely with each other," he inquired.

Mantis replied, "When we became students here, we gave things like love up. The legend is that once the Dragon Warrior has begun protecting the Valley, we may show love openly. You've freed us all, Po. For this we will always be grateful."

"Um, you're welcome?" Po replied as he watched Crane stand up from his end of the table and stalk over to his end only to plant a kiss on Po's cheek, thanking him for the wonderful breakfast.

Po felt his entire face heat up at the public display of affection, not that he minded. Standing up, he put his bowl in the sink, washed it quickly, and exited the room. Walking to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, Po sat beneath it and simply watched as the villagers below bustled about in their daily routines.

Crane washed his bowl and silently followed his beloved, worried that he may have overdone it, hearing words of reassurance from the rest of the Five. Hiding behind one of the innumerable bushes, he watched as Master Shifu approached the Tree.

"It's quite the sight, isn't it?"

Po leapt up, groaning as his injury protested vehemently. Master Shifu waited patiently as Po sat himself down again, putting his fist and hand together in a belated sign of respect for his teacher.

"If you are injured, you should be resting. You are troubled. May I ask why, Po?" Shifu questioned, sitting before the Giant Panda.

"Well, it's just that, I mean, I love Crane, I really do, but, I mean, he's so much better than me," Po breathed, a far away look in his eyes.

"Better how?" questioned Shifu, eyes shimmering with wisdom.

"He's just, you know, better than me at everything. He deserves someone as beautiful, and as kind, powerful, and just, amazing, I guess, as he is. I don't fit that description **at all**. Master Shifu, he deserves so much better than me. I don't think he even has considered this yet. It's just, I don't want to give him up, but if he fell for another, while I know I would let him go, I don't think I could let him **go**. I don't think that, if we were to really be lovers, I would be able to move on. I know I'd let him go to let him be happy, but I don't think I could handle it, you know? I just want him to be happy and not regret anything," Po explained, Crane's heart swelling with the absolute love that dripped from the Panda's words.

"Well, I suppose you will simply have to trust that Crane will always love you, just as you will always love him. Remember that all you need do is believe. After that, just keep doing as you always do, care and nurture, and your love will blossom into an everlasting peace. Now, Crane, if you are going to hide, at least pick a spot that is discreet enough that you do not stick out like Monkey in a fruit shop," Shifu reprimanded as Crane, blushing radiant red, slunk out from within the berry bush and bowed to both of his masters, noting the mortified look on Po's face.

"I am sorry, Masters, for spying. It won't happen again," Crane apologized, preparing himself to hear whatever punishment Shifu had for him.

"Crane, normally, you would have been severely punished for this, but, seeing as it is a special occasion, I leave your punishment up to Master Po. The others and I are going to town, if you two don't mind looking over the Jade Palace for us," Shifu looked questioningly at Po.

"Sure thing, Master Shifu. Just promise you'll tell my dad I said hi, okay?" Po requested lightly, but Crane could tell he was deep in thought.

"Of course," Master Shifu replied as he stood to dust himself off. "Take care, you two, and Po, his punishment us up to you. Personally, I'd suggest thirty perfect course runs, but that is your choice. Good luck."

Master Shifu smirked as he walked away, knowing Po would not take his advice and planning on asking what he had done upon his return.

Crane hung his head s he awaited his punishment, knowing that he deserved it for not taking Po's feelings into consideration by not only spying, but also earlier that day, embarrassing him before the rest of the Five.

Po stood before Crane, as he whispered once Shifu was out of earshot, "If you don't tell, I'll just tell him you did the thirty whatevers."

Crane's head snapped up as Po spoke, making him wonder if Po was joking with him or not. Po simply smiled at him; indicating that he was not teasing as he began walking towards the Palace, Crane following close behind him.

Entering the palace, walking to their chambers, Po entered his room, laying himself down on his mat as Crane peeked into his room, seeing the Panda resting on his side with his back to the sliding paper doors. Creeping into the room, Crane felt guilt bubble within him, like tar in his stomach, denying him the joy of his loved one being so near him.

Letting a single, pearly wing flutter across Po's back, alerting him to the other's presence.

Releasing a sigh, Crane spoke, self-loathing filling his words, "Po, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I didn't mean to, but I did. If anyone deserves better, it's you, but if you still want to love me, even after everything I've done, I will give myself completely to you. I'm not telling you to make a decision now, but when you do know, please understand that no matter what, I will support your decision. I love you, Po."

Figuring an angry Panda was ignoring him, Crane stood to leave, when suddenly the world lurched as he was caught in a gentle hug, soft, padded fingers stroking his wings in such a sensual way he could not hold back a resonating moan. Guilt lifting, Crane decided that there would never be a better time for them to seal their love and reached back to pet Po's ear, a soft purr echoing about him.

"How am I supposed to stay angry at you when you say such beautiful things like that?" Po snarled jokingly.

Po whispered his love against Crane's soft feathers, Crane nuzzling Po with his beak as he felt Po lie down on his back, a brief wince flitting across his features until Crane kissed him. Melting into the sensation, Po reached down to caress Crane's chiseled chest, drawing a moan that was smothered by a fiery kiss, heat of passion melting awkwardness as hands and wings boldly explored their partners.

Crane gasped as Po's hand ran between his thighs. Sending the Panda a lustful smirk, he gave in to the growing arousal that simmered between them, bucking his hips playfully, causing Po to growl as he felt a protrusion pressing against his stomach. As one hand came up to play with Crane's ridiculously sensitive wings, the other swirled up his length, eliciting a heartfelt groan of absolute submission from his partner.

Abruptly, with speed and grace Crane was unaware Po had, he found himself on his back on the mat, Po's face between his thighs, tongue dancing up his length, pleasure and pressure building within him, rocking his hips back and forth as the Panda licked around the base. Crane's head bends back, entire body arching into the sensation of his love's warmth. Po's tongue glided up to the tip as he teased a few milky drops from the appendage. He slyly grinned at the luscious sounds coming from his new partner.

Gripping fitfully at the mat beneath him, Crane felt as though his entire world was focused on the two of them, as though nothing else existed. The planet seemed to condense itself into the single room, sweet pressure filling it with the loving ministrations of the gentle Panda.

Pleasure reaching a crescendo, Crane went off, Po following closely behind as they cried each other's names to the spirits, solidifying their status as lovers as Po pulled Crane onto his chest, laying down on his mat with a sigh of contentment.

Panting filled the room as Crane lay atop Po's warm belly, eyes closed, heart racing, never happier. He could feel the love which Po held only for him permeating the entire room with a soft, ethereal gentility and, though none had believed the panda would ever amount to anything, Crane thanked the spirits for his magnificent mistake.

--

Groaning softly, Crane cracked an eye open, confirming what had happened as he gently nudged Po awake, both smiling secret smiles.

"Crane, we should probably get cleaned up. You go take a bath. I'll clean up here then join you, okay?" Po offered as Crane nodded, leaving the room.

Crane went off to the bathhouse, feathers annoyingly sticky, wondering if he should go back and assist the clean up, but when he saw Po exit the sleep house, he figured it was a bit late for that and mentally praised the Panda for his swiftness, stopping to let his partner catch up.

"Hey, Po! That was pretty fast, you ready to 'join' me?" Crane teased, grinning at the blush that spread across Po's face. He supposed he didn't really understand what was meant by that they could show love openly, and decided to explain.

"Po, you don't have to be embarrassed. I know you've been taught that things such as masturbation and public displays of affection are wrong, but the masters of old never believed that. If it feels so good, you should not have to hide it and, while having sex in public is slightly discouraged simply because it causes a distraction, there is nothing wrong with it. So long as you are within the Jade Palace's walls, we can be as public about our relationship as we want. We can even ask others to join us in these acts of affection. There is no shame. Just lose yourself in love and you will see it is not a bad thing. I love you, and I will take this as slowly as you want, but at the same time, know that you needn't hide it. We **all** accept you as you are, Po," Crane elucidated as Po's face lit up with understanding. They, the rest of the Five and Master Shifu, didn't care who he loved, so long as he was happy.

Smiling so happily he practically glowed, Po swept Crane off his feet, cradling his body in infinitely careful arms, and planted a kiss on the tip of his beak, watching Crane's expression soften to one of joy and the utmost love for him and him alone.

"We really should clean up, though," Po whispered, carrying the crane toward the bathhouse.

"I can walk just fine, Po," Crane pointed out.

"I know, but you look sexy like that. Besides, your feathers are all sticky and that could make them crinkle. My dad's friend worked at a spa, so I know things like that," Po chuckled, nuzzling Crane's belly.

Crane sighed as he gave in to being carried by his lover, closing his eyes in contentment, allowing a sigh to escape his cadmium beak.

Entering the bathhouse, Po eased Crane into the warm water, gently scrubbing at the spot between his wings, watching as Crane relaxed, letting Po pamper him mercilessly. Feeling the Panda begin to use the pads of his fingers to scrub soap into Crane's skin, rubbing in small, soothing circles as Crane felt whatever tension he had in him flee from his body. Budding arousal encompassed him at the sensual way Po cared for each inch of muscle, but this was not like several hours prior, the spasm filled insanity that caused him to buck helplessly, this simply was, warm and loving, soft and gentle, then and there.

"You're so sexy when you're relaxed. I hope we can do this more often," Po whispered as his hands began a slow, discreet descent towards Crane's bottom, circling his wings several times before trailing kisses down his spine. Cupping his wings, Po slid himself into the water beside Crane, sliding his body down into the lapping warmth that encompassed them both.

"You know, I am supposed to punish you," Po purred against the soft feathers adorning Crane's chest. "I wonder what should your punishment be? Maybe something like this-?"

Po gently nipped at the base of Crane's neck, lapping at the unnoticeable mark left behind with the utmost care.

"Or maybe, more like this-?"

Hands roaming across Crane's lower abdomen, they teased and flitted around his pleasure center.

"Or even this?"

Pulling Crane flush against his body, Po sucked on the boney, hypersensitive upper edges of his wings, hands dancing about the space between his wings, love noises coming from his open mouth fueling Po's caresses, empowering his hand's boldness when abruptly he cut everything off. Crane moaned in protest to this, but Po merely smirked.

"Well you're being punished, not rewarded, but, if you promise to be good and not spy anymore, I might finish you," Po growled, hands pinning his wings in place so that he couldn't even finish himself.

Grinning wickedly as he caught on to the game, Crane replied, "Oh, Master Po, I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry for spying on you. I swear I will never do it again for as long as I may live."

"This pleases me, now reap your reward," replied Po, lust shining in his eyes.

Lifting Crane's prone form, Po took him within his mouth and after a few loving licks, undulating his tongue for a better effect, Crane went off, Po taking in the fruits of his labor.

Placing Crane back into the water, Po quickly returned to washing him, watching as he slowly made his way back to awareness, somewhat reluctant to leave the fluffy warmth of his mind's post-orgasmic haze.

Upon opening his eyes, the first thing he noted was Po's blatant arousal as he softly scrubbed Crane's feet, residual essence littering his face.

Swaying upward, Crane lapped at the creamy fluid, savoring his own taste mixed so perfectly with Po's own scent. Po mewled as he felt Crane's wing flutter across his own erection, a deep moan fueling Crane's desire.

"You always do all the work. Lay back and enjoy for once," Crane commanded as he noticed Po trying to stroke Crane's sides, wanting to give all that he could.

Po obeyed hesitantly as the water sensuously lapped at his chest, tickling lightly the area Crane had just finished kissing.

Crane's trained wings continued fluttering up and down Po's length, teasing him lightly, watching as the Dragon Warrior gripped the edge of the tub, straining against the urge to simply take Crane then and there.

"Po, I want you to know that this, here and now, what we have, this is all I ever want. I love you, and only you. There could never be another," Crane cooed against his chest.

"S-same goes-s-s f-for y-you, l-love," Po replied as best he could.

Crane smiled as he wrapped his wing about Po's arousal and set him off, sent into a second oblivion as he went off with his lover, head falling back only to be caught by the ever vigilant Po.

Dragging the two of them from the water, Po watched as the evidence of their previous activities dissipated, too thoroughly dissolved to cause worry. Drying Crane off, he dressed the limp bird before doing the same for himself. Lifting the flier into soft arms, Po carried Crane to the Sacred Tree where he laid himself beneath it, pulling Crane against his chest. Sitting beneath its ancient and wise branches, Po drifted off into a light slumber.

--

Eyes cracking open, both panda and crane's first sight was their significant other. They groggily stood, fur and feathers ruffling in the light morning's breeze as they realized what time it was

Crane thanked Po for a wonderful day off, to which Po simply replied the same.

Po sat up as Crane quickly checked his wound to find it healing nicely before he looked at the town clock and leapt to his feet, crying out in shock. Master Shifu would have Crane's head if he was late for training! With Po at his new status of High Master, Shifu could do nothing to him, but the same did not go for Crane. Explaining to Po that he was late for morning training, Crane and Po started their descent toward the training hall.

Wing in hand, they headed for the training room where they met Master Shifu and the rest of the Five already started on the day's practices.

"Crane! Where have you been! You will be severely punished for this! Twice! You've disobeyed me twice in as many days!" Shifu cried, gripping one of Crane's wings as he let out a startled squawk and was hurtled into the training course, narrowly missing the spiked clubs.

"Master Shifu, please don't be so hard on him. He was tending to my injuries and I was not being very cooperative. I apologize, Master Shifu, and will accept whatever punishment you would have given him," Po bargained with Shifu while the Five simply looked on, utterly floored.

"There is no need, Master Po. I had not realized he was helping you. Crane, you are excused for your tardiness. I apologize, Master Po, for making this assumption," Shifu bowed in respect as he spoke.

"It's alright, Master Shifu, no harm, no foul," Po replied with a goofy smile that made Mantis snicker behind Shifu.

"Back to your practices, my students!" shouted Shifu as the elegant dances of the Five Kung Fu warriors resumed.

"Master Po, may I speak to you?" Shifu questioned. Nodding his head, Po followed the Red Panda outside the room and down the steps to the shade of one of the innumerable trees that offered their comfort from within the palace.

"Master Po, do you realize that you no longer need to call anyone master? When Oogway spoke of the Dragon Warrior, he mentioned that he would be the one to succeed him as High Master. Master Po, now that Oogway is gone, the Jade Palace is yours. You are the new High Master. You don't have to refer to anyone by titles such as master or teacher. In a sense, through Master Oogway, you have inherited the Valley of Peace," Shifu explained to a stunned Po, who simply listened with wide eyes.

Inherited the Valley? Such a responsibility, he could only begin to imagine how hard this was going to be. His fight with Tai Lung had awoken a new humility and wisdom that could only ever belong to a High Master, and he realized now that with such a great power, he now held an even greater responsibility to both his home, and his lover.

"Still," Po began, noting that Shifu listened to him with unfaltering attention. "to me, you will always be Master Shifu. It just doesn't seem right, otherwise. And just call me Po, that's the only thing that feels right. High Master seems to group itself with King and Emperor, and that's just too formal for my liking."

Smiling at how much Po reminded him of Oogway, Shifu nodded and asked the question he had wanted to ask since he returned to the Palace the previous night.

"May I ask how you punished Crane for spying?"

Po smiled like the cat that ate the canary as he replied, "I punished him fairly and he swore never to eavesdrop again."

Disappointed with the answer he received, but realizing he had no right to know of what Po did to make Crane repent, Shifu simply nodded before turning back to the training room.

"Master Shifu?" Po called, racing over to him.

"Yes, Po?" Shifu replied, turning to look at the warrior.

"Thank you for everything, especially the truth. I may be a mistake, like we all thought I was at first, but thanks to you, at the very least, I'll be remembered as a magnificent one. Thank you, Master Shifu, for everything."


	2. Ch 2: My Sunshine

**Chapter 2**

My Sunshine

Po awoke that morning the same as all those that month, to the shimmering feathers and golden beak of Master Crane's sleeping form, watching as the room slowly came into focus. Yet, for all that was going right, the two of them being more open about them being together the others, constant reassurance from all those around him, not to mention that he seemed to get better at Kung Fu by the second, Po was insecure. He had always been self-conscious, but being around the Five, all those beautiful people, he was more ashamed of his appearance than ever. But he had a plan that would help him fit in better here at the Palace. All he had to do was last.

How Crane could possibly love a blubbery oaf like him was beyond his grasp. He had decided that, for his lover, he was going to change, but it had been getting harder and harder. It took longer to wake up, and he got tired even faster than he used to. All he needed to do was last a few more weeks and he could relax. Po thanked the spirits for Crane every night, watching as his gentlest eyes in the world closed, smile fitting perfect features to the last nook and cranny of his decorative face, and every day, awestruck by his limitless grace as he would dance about the course, dodging and fighting in a deadly dance as wings so beautiful Po could hardly believe they were real directed a scent that could only be described as completely and utterly Crane wafting through the stuffy air of the training hall, intoxicating smell like the sweetest sake. Po could simply close his eyes and bask in the ethereal glow of Crane, and he would never need anything more than that.

Yet, as the first rays of morning light cast themselves across his perfectly groomed feathers, Po knew that he would have to part with Crane for training that morning. With a disappointed sigh, Po placed an impossibly light kiss upon Crane's brow and stood without waking the martial artist to leave the bamboo room as the sun began heating the Earth as it did every morning.

Walking toward the Sacred Peach Tree to see Master Shifu, Po contemplated the sun's loyalty. No matter how terrible things seemed, no matter what happened, the sun always rose in the morning to chase away the veil of night. The stars and moon could hide away, offering no solace when Po needed it most, but the sun was always there, visible even through the thickest storm clouds. Silently, he vowed to be the sun for Crane, always there when he was needed, or even just wanted.

Spotting the auburn form of his former Master, Po approached the tree and plopped himself beside the other Panda to watch the sun rise, drinking in the waves of illumination, breath taken away at the ocean of light before him, racing forward in a way that, at first glance, worried Po. Would those waves crash upon the cliff of the mountain and pull him into oblivion? Would they pass over him, and then leave him in the dark? Would he live to see another sunrise?

The sun's light reached the temple, bathing it in a morning glow to chase away his fears of darkness, mentally laughing at his fear as he realized the sun would never abandon him.

"Good morning, Po," came the soft, relaxed voice of Master Shifu.

"Same to you, Master Shifu," Po replied, eyes never leaving the Valley of Peace.

"I have noticed that in the past month, you have lost a lot of weight, yet you look troubled and tired. Are you feeling well?" Shifu questioned.

"I've been working out and trying to eat more healthily, but it is hard work. I think I am starting to adjust, though," Po replied without making eye contact.

"Good for you, Po. You should be very proud of yourself," Shifu hailed, making Po's heart swell with a false pride.

"Thank you, Master Shifu," he answered.

"How is your injury today?" Shifu turned to cast Po a concerned look.

"They're okay. I mean, it still hurts, but I think I can train today," despite inheriting the Palace from Master Oogway, Po still stuttered and stumbled over words. After all, he was still just a chef's son.

"I had wanted to talk to you about that. Po, do you realize that when you became the Dragon Warrior, not when you were chosen, but when you really became the Dragon Warrior, you perfected every form of Kung Fu?" Shifu's words resonated within Po, widening his eyes as his jaw fell open.

"Wait, so I don't have to train?" he questioned.

"You don't **have** to do anything. You own the Jade Palace, but I think you should still practice, to keep your skills sharp in case of an emergency," Shifu explained.

"Well, if you'll lead me, I'll practice," Po offered.

Shifu smiled warmly as he agreed to Po's terms as the morning bell rang out, Shifu stood to retrieve his other students as Po meandered over to the training hall, waiting within its walls for the Five and Shifu.

As Crane entered, dust motes that filled the air crowding about him to get a simple glimpse, Po felt a heavy iron within his stomach, guilt surrounding him for loving one so much better than himself.

"Alright, students, Po will be practicing with us today. We will be sparring, so form a line near the hall and I will decide partners," Shifu commanded as the warriors followed swiftly and without question.

"Viper, you will fight Monkey. Face each other now and prepare," Shifu instructed.

The two fighters positioned themselves for the battle, eyes narrowing in concentration, neither moving an inch until Shifu gave the signal, a single, powerful word that had barely been spoken before Viper sprung forward, wrapping herself around Monkey. Monkey slid out from her coiled form only to grip her middle and fling her into the air, leaping up to kick a calculated arch that was expertly dodged as Viper used her tail to hit monkey's solar plexus, knocking him breathless as he collapsed upon the ground, Viper emerging triumphantly.

"Monkey, do not become so over confident. Had you been paying attention, you would have noted Viper's pre-strike twitch. Viper, good reading your opponent, but do not become so tense when you fight. It gives away your every move," Shifu assisted as the two bowed to each other, and to their master before rejoining the group, panting heavily from the intense fight.

"Next, I would like Mantis to fight Crane," before the words had left, Mantis and Crane were prepared, awaiting the signal. Best friends though they were, this was the kind of fun the two had: boy fun.

Signal given, Crane shot into the air, barely missing a nerve attack from Mantis. Small though he was, Mantis was a force to be reckoned with. Leaping onto Crane's back, Mantis found he had to use all of his strength and focus to simply remain on the bird's back. Crane dipped and rose, dove, then back flipped in rapid succession to rid himself of his sparring partner. Po watched in unabashed amazement as Crane finally managed to rid himself of the insect by diving for the ground, back first, only to shoot back up when he was mere inches from the ground, Mantis losing his hold and dropping onto the ground only to be pinned there by Crane's wing.

"Mantis, think before you leap. You could have easily avoided defeat by aiming for Crane's neck. Crane, nice maneuvering. You should try to provide a bit more defense, especially around your neck. Speaking of which, why is it red?" Shifu inquired, pointing to the hickeys Po had left the night before. Though Crane had enjoyed receiving them at the time, he was now wishing Po had been more careful. Shooting Po a dark glare, increasing the weight of guilt within the panda's stomach, Po silently berated himself for hurting his lover. Why did he have to be so stupid? So careless? So Po? He desperately hoped that his plan would help solve that issue.

"I slept without removing the necklace Po had given me last night and it scraped me, Master Shifu," Crane stealthily lied.

Master Shifu, not believing a word of it, figured he could let it go this once, nodding as Po and Tigress took their stances.

All was silent as the best fighter of the Furious Five faced off (**A/N: **Ha! Tongue twister! Try saying **that** five times fast!) against the Dragon Warrior.

"Begin."

Tigress leapt forward, moving to punch his somewhat lessened gut only to be sent flying backwards by a belly slam. Regaining her footing, Tigress moves to strike, claws bared, swiping at the panda, which stepped out of reach every time, narrowly avoiding being sliced to shreds. Lunging without aim, out of sheer frustration, Tigress found herself on the ground where a panda had stood only seconds ago, looking up at the annoying sweet face of said panda.

"Need a paw?" Po offered, holding out his own to help her up. Forgetting the Warrior's status, Tigress angrily batted his hand away, growling that she did not need his help.

"Tigress! You will apologize to High Master Po! You will then go run ninety laps up and down the Palace's steps!" Shifu reprimanded as Tigress recalled whom Po was, aside from an annoyance.

"Master Shifu, that's not necessary. I honestly don't want others to think they can't tell me what they think. One thing, Tigress, you should try to assess the situation first, and then strike. Get into your stance; consider what you know of your opponent. For instance, you know that I'm not really a take-charge guy; therefore you can assume I won't try to make the first move, giving you extra time to find a weak spot. From just a glance, you can figure my stamina isn't as high as yours, so if you give me reason to attack, all you would have to do is stay out of reach. Remember that words are just potent a weapon as your actions can be. And most importantly, don't fight with your rage, but with your mind and heart. They don't call them martial **arts** for no reason. It's an art you make with your body, fighting and defense are secondary," Po spoke, realizing that his Dragon Warrior spirit was taking over again. He almost felt as if Master Oogway were guiding his words.

Maybe he was.

Tigress gaped at Po, new respect reigniting within her as she bowed before him, apologizing for her rash actions and harsh words, and thanking him for his advice.

"You're welcome, want to try again?" Po offered as Tigress smirked, sending him a look that read, 'you really have to ask?'

Po and Tigress retook their stances, Shifu, thoroughly impressed with Po's words, allowing them a moment of assessment before starting the match.

Neither moved an inch.

Silently, stealthily, Tigress walked forward, circling the still form of Po, assessing him from every angle, a contemplative look adorning sun burnt features. Then, without warning, Tigress swung her legs out, Po leaping into the air, dodging with grace none had realized he possessed.

Watching this scene, a delicate and calculated dance, Crane felt an inexplicable jealousy of Tigress. He was awestruck by the agility and flexibility of his lover, and couldn't wait until he got a chance for the two of them to be alone.

Tigress was getting frustrated; she couldn't seem to hit Po no matter what she did. Po, sensing her anger, spoke his first words since the battle began.

"Don't get upset, Tigress. Breathe, don't let it get you," Po encouraged, watching as Tigress closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and struck, hitting Po right in the chest, sending him sprawling on his back.

Smiling as she approached her prey, Tigress held out a hand, thanking Po for his help.

"Heh, no problem. That's me, the helpful Master of Kung Fu. I mean, you were totally cool, but I just, ya know, wasn't expecting you to strike out like that, and," Po was cut off by Master Shifu clearing his throat to alert Po of the fact he was rambling.

"Right, sorry, I'll shut up now," Po blushed as he stood, scratching the back of his head.

"I think now is a good time to go to the training hall, we can see if Master Po has improved on his ability to complete the course," Master Shifu teased as they entered the building, all missing Po's shamed face that was quickly hidden behind a light joke at how the dummy was possessed.

Po stood, looking at the extensive training course, admiring its dangers as if seeing it for the first time, and, in a sense, he was. The first time he had seen the course, he had seen only an impossible path and a beautiful dancer, swaying and gliding all about it: Master Crane.

Crane watched in fascination as Po ducked and dodged, spun and glided between dangers, narrowly avoiding each and every one, turning his combat into an ethereal dance, Crane basking in the amazing abilities of his partner. The dance held such love for the art of Kung Fu, such grace within every motion, striking the very soul of each of the students. Tigress even went so far as to be angry with herself for saying he made a mockery of Kung Fu.

As Po finished, panting heavily through parted lips, Master Shifu spoke up, breaking the musical silence.

"Well, I suppose improved is an understatement. Po, I think you are finished for today."

With that, Po dragged himself over to the side of the building and, leaning against the wall as he sat, watched as each of the Five completed the course, all seeming to have something pushing them to work harder, dodge faster, and move swifter than Po had ever seen. Tigress had been first after him, face calm throughout the entire routine. Po was glad that he was able to help her. Viper had followed, muscles relaxing, body moving with the course. Mantis had followed her, easily dodging every obstacle. Monkey had swung above them all.

Finally, it was Crane's turn. Po's heart raced as he watched Crane's glimmering eyes hide behind the rim of his hat, all-knowing smirk flitting across his face for only an instant before he took off, but unlike the rest of the five, he did not move with the course. It moved him. It was as if an invisible source was playing inaudible music so loudly it was a tangible force that pulled and pushed Crane through the course, guiding him around objects and through the fire, to the end where Po sat, waiting.

Crane flew over to Po after finishing his run and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You did great, love," Po whispered as he pulled Crane into his lap and nuzzled his smooth beak.

"So did you, but I think Master Shifu may want me back at some point," Crane chuckled lightly.

"Oh! Right, um, yeah, sorry about that, Crane," Po blushed as he stood, lifting Crane effortlessly in his arms, then setting him gently down.

Shifu simply laughed as he approached the couple. "Well done, Crane. That was without a doubt your best run so far. Perhaps Po should always go first, if it makes you focus that well."

Crane agreed with his Master whole hearted while Po laughed nervously, going into a tangent about his awesomeness, making the entire group sweat drop.

That night, Po decided to try a new recipe he had gotten from the far end of town, a dish called pizza that turned out stunningly well. All enjoyed Po's cooking.

There was a point during dinner where Mantis inquired as to why Po wasn't eating. He simply replied he had eaten earlier before leaving the table.

"Has anyone even **seen** Po eat, lately?" Viper asked once they were certain Po was gone.

"Now that you mention it, no. I haven't seen him take a bite of anything all this month, since we had Thai noodles," Crane replied, concern forming. What was Po up to?

"None of my almond cookies have gone missing, either," Monkey put in.

"And he's been looking a lot thinner and getting tired so easily. When I was sparring him, I accidentally scraped him on his shoulder and it took tem minutes to stop bleeding. And it was a very small scrape!" Viper interjected.

"He's always awake when I fall asleep, and gone when I wake up," Crane mused, worrying even more about Po than when he had gotten injured by Tai Lung.

"What do you think he's doing?" questioned Mantis, head cocked to the side.

"I don't know, but I'll ask him about it tonight. I hope he isn't injured or ill," Crane whispered, suddenly losing his appetite.

"Po is strong, physically, but he cares too much. Perhaps something was said that injured his emotions. If I know his kind, he'd take something as innocent as a joke about his smell too seriously and try to change it to further the comfort of those around him," Tigress put in her first words of the night.

Crane, now beyond worried, raced from the room, thousands of possibilities whirling about his mind. What if someone had told him he was too tall, and he was trying to shorten himself by only eating leachy nuts? Too many of those could slow stamina and keep blood from clotting properly! What if someone had made a joke on his smell and he had decided to only eat lima beans? Too many of those could slow the heart! What if . . .

What if someone had said this world would be better off without him, so Po tried to take his own life? Enough blood loss could destroy the appetite, make blood clotting nearly impossible, and, eventually, he would die.

"Crane!"

He stalled, mid air, and looked to see the rest of the Five behind him.

"If something is wrong with Po, we all want to know about it. We're coming with you," Mantis, who had formed a special, brotherly bond with Po because of size issues, spoke bravely, but it was clear that he, that **all** of the Five, were concerned about Po.

Crane nodded as he continued to Po's room, knocking lightly on the door.

"Po? We need to talk, love. Open the door, please, love. Po? Po, are you in there? Po!" Crane shouted, sliding the door open to see an empty room. Po was not there.

"Where do you think he went?" questioned Viper, glancing into Crane's room just to be certain he was not there.

"The Sacred Peach Tree," Crane replied without hesitation. Po always went there to meditate, to talk to Master Shifu, or just to be alone.

The Five exited the building to see Po sitting, back against the tree, staring out at the Valley of Peace.

"Po?" Crane called, watching as he made no sign of having heard his lover.

Approaching the Master, the Five discovered Po was meditating, deep in thought. Dubious though they were about pulling him from his musings, Mantis deemed it necessary and shouted in Po's ear, causing him to leap up, shouting about not being asleep.

Chuckling at his reaction, Tigress was, to the amazement of all, the first to speak.

"Po, we wanted to talk to you. Lately, some of us have noticed you have been losing weight. Not only this, but you seem to have a more hollow expression, your jokes are short lived, you bleed longer, your breath is shorter. Po, what is going on? Did one of the villagers say something?" she pressed, watching carefully as a fearful expression flashed across Po's features before it was hidden behind a forced laugh.

"Po, please, tell us what is wrong! We're all worried about you!" Viper cried, tears forming within Crane's deep eyes.

"Guys, it's nothing, really. I've just been working a bit harder than usual, trying to convince Shifu I was well enough to train again. Really, if something were wrong, I'd be sure to tell you. I promise, okay?" Po chuckled, startled as Crane wrapped his wings about Po's middle, hugging him tightly.

"Well, now that you're able to train with us again, please, stop working so hard. You haven't spent any real time with me since last month. I've been considering tossing you down the steps on several occasions just so we could spend a night together. One where you actually sleep with me, and I get to see your face when I wake up," Crane begged, and Po realized that he had not been the sun for Crane, but like a cloud, offering no shelter from the sweltering heat, never around, illusive and distant. While they had made love several times, Po hadn't really been able to give himself completely. He was too distracted by thoughts of actually being able to please his lover with the results of his endeavors. He had barely spoken to him.

"I-I hadn't realized you were feeling neglected. Why don't you and I go to the bathhouse? If the rest of you will excuse us, I appreciate your concern, but I have important matters to attend to," Po spoke, lifting Crane up as he shouted that he was perfectly capable of walking. The others smiled as they could still hear the two fighting lovingly as they reached the steps, yet something felt off, like the calm before the storm. The Five simply prayed they were being paranoid.

Po entered the bathhouse, laid Crane down in the water, and, sliding in beside him, ran a hand down Crane's chest, licking at his neck's base, muttering softly, "My poor Crane, I've left you to starve, haven't I? I've been ignorant as to what you want, so tonight, I am your slave. What would you wish of me, master?"

Crane smiled, liking the idea of this game. Po had such a creative mind when he tried, Crane had no doubts Po was the perfect lover.

"Kiss every inch of me. Leave nowhere untouched," Crane commanded, spreading himself out as Po began his task, a smirk gracing his face as he started on Crane's beautiful face.

Crane groaned as Po worked his way along his wings, sighing in resignation. Po's hand came up to fondle the edge of his other wing, drawing long, heartfelt moans from Crane's mouth.

"Oh, Po, did I say you could touch me?" Crane gasped out as Po's face appeared before his own.

"I apologize, Master. What shall be my punishment for this disobedience?" he inquired, grinning lustfully.

"Finish your original task, slave, and I shall think of your punishment," Crane replied, tilting his head back.

Po continued kissing Crane's firm belly, wishing his was as solid and beautiful as Crane's. He wished he were more like them, the Five, in so many ways. He wished he was smarter, stronger, and, most importantly, thinner, like they were.

Po shook his metaphorical self, reminding him that he had to be here for Crane. He could think about these things later.

Saving his pleasure center for last, Po started on Crane's feet, working his way up as Crane moaned in protest, arching into the sensation as he kissed and licked his inner thighs, circling the base, kissing up to the tip, then, just as Crane bucked forward, pulling back.

"I have done as you asked, Master," Po spoke, hiding the hurt as Crane shot him a glare for cutting him off.

"My slave, your punishment is this. Sit on the edge of the bath and close your eyes. I will administer the . . . reprimand," Crane ordered, watching Po pull himself up with more effort than before he lost weight.

Po closed his eyes as he felt Crane's wings fluttering up and down his body, a groan escaping his lips at the thought of Crane's well-chiseled chest. All the Five were so perfect. They could go for days without eating. They never got tired, sore, or too hungry. Po hated himself all the more for being so obvious.

Pressure around his pleasure drew a sharp gasp from his lips. Crane's talented wings were rubbing against him hard enough to have him panting, but not enough to send him over the edge. Po couldn't even remember when he had undressed.

Crane continued this for several minutes until Po was begging for completion, smirking sinisterly.

"What were your words? Oh, yes! You're being punished, not rewarded, Po, but, if you promise not to disobey your Master, I suppose I could finish you," Crane cackled.

"Oh, Master, I will never disobey you again!" Po cried as he felt himself fall over the edge, crying Crane's name to the heavens.

Pulling his 'Master' up to his face, Po licked the tip of Crane's pleasure, teasing him lightly before pulling him entirely into his mouth, no objections coming forth from Crane.

Swirling his tongue around, he spiraled up to the tip, then back to the base, feeling a liquid hit the back of his throat as a cry of his name filled the air.

Crane fell asleep and Po snuck out, being careful not to wake Crane as he sat outside the house to think. He could no longer use training as an excuse. They would expect to see him eat. What could he do? There was always . . .

Po ran behind a tree, bent over, and stuck a finger to the back of his throat, feeling the miniscule contents of his stomach exit through his mouth. Po realized that, though it hurt like hell, this could keep the others from worrying. Grabbing a drink from the well to cover the scent and taste, Po returned to the bathhouse and, draping one of the towels over Crane and himself, allowed himself to drift off.

The next morning, the sun arose as always, and Po waited for Crane to wake. He had wanted him there, so Po would be.

"Good morning, love," Crane whispered, eyes cracking open.

"Hey, you're awake? Love you," Po replied, sitting up.

"Love you, too, slave," Crane chuckled, nuzzling Po as they got dressed, exiting the bathhouse to head for the kitchen.

Po cooked and ate at the meal, carefully controlling how much he ate, remembering what he had to do afterward as he talked amiable with his friends.

As he finished his dish, Po cleaned it off and exited the kitchen, stating that he'd see them in training as he headed for the woods.

"So," began Viper, fixing her gaze on Crane. "how was it?"

"Last night, you mean? Amazing," he replied dreamily.

"Details, now!" Viper grilled.

"Well, okay, Po came up with this game where he was a slave and I his master, right? So I had to tell him what to do and, you know, 'punish' him if he did something he wasn't supposed to. I've got to say, he's so good at this! It's like his mind is just a limitless supply of new ideas. But, even though he didn't give me much time to think, I did notice he had a far away, almost sad look whenever our stomachs came into the love fest – don't ask – and I think he's having self confidence issues. So, if you all could, please, praise everything he does today. Agree with him on everything. Don't let him have the chance to make any jokes about himself. If Shifu says anything cruel, even if it is unintentional, try to combat it with something kind, please. Do it for Po," Crane begged, remembering hearing the sound of retching outside the bathhouse right before Po entered.

"Alright, we'll do it for Po," Tigress replied, all nodding in agreement as they exited toward the training hall for that day's practice.

As they reached the training hall, they noticed Po looked slightly green, but passed it off as the light filtering through the leaves.

The next two weeks went much this way. Po would occasionally make love to Crane, he would always be there when Crane awoke, though, after a few days, it was Crane who awoke first, eventually having to wake the giant panda up so he did not miss training. Po would eat at each meal, and then disappear to who-knew-where. He seemed to slow more and more, to the point that Tigress finally beat him on the first try during a morning spar. And, through all of this, Po continued to grow thinner. Each day, he would smile less and less, his face thinned, his body's muscles became more defined, his belly shrank, and his eyes seemed darker and hollowed.

Finally, Mantis decided to follow Po after a meal to see what was going on. He had been chosen the night before to spy on Po because he was the subtlest. Following the panda to the forest, Mantis watched as Po went deep into the woods and bent over. A sickening sound filled the air, wet and strained. As Po stood, Mantis realized the terrifying truth. Po was forcing himself to throw up. He was bulimic.

Racing back into the kitchen, Mantis cried out, tears streaming from his eyes, "He's been-been going into the woods where he-he's making himself vomit! He probably wasn't eating at all until we brought it up to him! He switched anorexia for bulimia! Po hasn't eaten in a month and a half! At this rate, he shouldn't even be **alive** right now, much less awake! I-I can't believe we never figured it out before. Po-he's killing himself!"

Silence filled the air as the Five took in this information when abruptly, a desperate, hopeless wail came from Crane, drawing everyone's attention. Hiding his face in his wings, Crane sobbed, "I knew something was wrong! I should have checked earlier! I-All of this is because of me! I heard him say he doesn't think he deserves me, and that was around the time he stopped eating! If I had just kept my beak shut, had never escalated our relationship, he'd be okay right now! I'm a horrible mate to him; I don't even deserve to live, much less have his love! He's killing himself for me!"

Crane found Viper patting his shoulder as she told Mantis and Monkey to alert Master Shifu. As the two left, Viper whispered to Crane that it wasn't his fault, none of them had noticed, but he seemed inconsolable, all the while, Tigress never so much as blinked.

"Tigress, are you alright?" Viper questioned, slithering over to the other female.

"He has been fighting me without any nutrients," she mumbled, blinking as she slowly continued, "I've been fighting him, hurting him, while he was dieing. I was forcing him to fight while he was wasting away. I could have killed him."

Tigress seemed not to notice anything around her as she simply continued mumbling, hands palm down on the table, posture straight as ever, staring forward. Crane kept weeping, telling Viper how unworthy he was to even know Po. Viper simply listened to both, going back and forth between telling Crane it would all be okay and telling Tigress she could not have know.

In the training hall, Po sat down, awaiting Master Shifu and the Five. It wasn't like them to be late. Worried, Po stood to check out the kitchen to see if they were there.

In the entrance hall of the Jade Palace, Monkey and Mantis raced up to Master Shifu, shouting over each other until Master Shifu ordered them to be silent.

"Mantis, you first, what is wrong?" Shifu questioned, turning to the distraught insect.

"Master Shifu, it's Po! For the past month and a half he-we-he's been, I mean, at first he just wasn't eating at all. We asked him about this two weeks ago and then he-he just-I-we all thought he was eating just fine, but-he-I-he's been forcing himself to vomit after every meal. Master, Po has bulimia!" Mantis cried, Monkey nodding in delayed agreement.

Shifu froze, worry, fear, and despair filling his heart at those words.

"Are you certain? Have you seen this?" Shifu asked, trying to keep reign over his emotions.

"Mantis has, Master. We just discovered this morning. Master, Crane is inconsolable. He needs your help," Monkey breathed, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

Shifu ran from the hall, Monkey and Mantis close behind, dread filling their hearts.

Reaching the kitchen, Shifu found Tigress muttering as Viper tried valiantly to calm Crane's maddening cries. Monkey reached for Tigress, calling out to her, though she did not seem to notice, and Mantis joined Viper in calming Crane. The screaming, crying, and wailing, was cut off as a voice shouted, "_**Quiet!!**_"

Po stood in the doorway, expression pained as all turned to face him.

"Jeez! Could you guys **be** any louder? What's going on?" Po questioned, lithe form striding into the room.

"Po," whispered Crane, standing shakily as he approached the panda.

"Crane, what's wrong?" Po asked worriedly. Tear streaks coated Crane's face, leaving red canyons in his soft feathers.

"Po, what happened to you? Why are you hurting yourself?" Crane stumbled forward as Po backed up, shaking his head.

"No, NO! Dammit! No! First, you all bitch about me being too fat! Now I'm too thin! Well, fuck you. Fuck you all! I don't need this! I don't need any of you! All I've done since I got here was to try to make everything easier for everyone! And all I hear is how it's not good enough! How you want more and more! Well, fuck that! I'm out of here!" Po screeched, turning to leave as Shifu stepped in front of him to stop his exit.

Po tried to fight him, but, in his weakened state, was no match for the elder master. Forcing him down, Viper spoke softly, "Po, all we want to know is why you're doing this. Please, Po, tell us why you're hurting yourself."

Po, sobbing helplessly as he was held, pinned to the ground, not so much as looking up for several minutes until –

"I was just trying to be helpful. I saw a couple of crocs ganging up on a group of teenage boys, so I stepped in. I fought the crocs off easy, and thought I'd see if the boys were okay. They-I didn't do anything wrong, I swear! Their parents came out, shouting that I was a disgrace to the Valley, how I was so fat it would be considered a mercy to kill me. I-I ran to the Sacred Tree and just cried. I remembered how, when I first came here, none of you liked me. I was a joke to you. You all made cracks about my size. I figured if I changed my size, people would like me more, so I stopped eating. At first, it was hard, but after a while, it wasn't so bad. I got used to feeling dizzy and tired and in pain. It was no big deal. Then, you all got suspicious and I had to find another way. Barfing, it hurt, more than I had thought it would, but, again, I got used to it. At this point, I don't think I could keep food down, even if I wanted to. I-I'm so scared. I feel like I'm going to die. I-I need help," Po confessed, looking around the room to mixed expressions.

While Viper and Monkey looked upset, Shifu looked thoughtful, and if Tigress and Mantis looked furious, Crane looked down right homicidal.

"I want to know the names of those who would **dare** insult **my** Dragon Warrior!" Crane shrieked, striking a fighting stance.

"I didn't get their names, I'm sorry, love. I don't deserve you, a giant freak like myself. I don't deserve any of this," Po sobbed, watching as Shifu stood, beckoning Tigress over.

"Tigress, please help Po to his room. Do not fear, Po, we will not let you die. Monkey, Crane, I am going to need your help to-"

"Master, please, let me help Po to his room," Crane interrupted, tone urgent.

Smiling softly, Shifu nodded and Crane lifted the frighteningly light panda in his wings, carrying him to his room.

"Master, we are going to hunt down those responsible for Po's actions, right?" Tigress questioned.

"Yes, but not now. Now, Tigress, Monkey, please help me get some broth prepared for Po. We will need to teach his body to accept food again. It won't be easy, but at this point, we should all be thankful he was so overweight; otherwise we could have been far too late. Now, Mantis, Viper, get me some peppermint. We are going to make a tea with it to help Po keep down his food," Shifu instructed as his students got to work.

"When we find those responsible, I want a shot at them, just one, that's all I need to show them size has **absolutely nothing** to do with a warrior's ability to fight. They'll be sorry then!" Mantis cried, exiting the room along side Viper, who nodded in agreement as they headed for the gardens to search for the requested plant.

Shifu asked Tigress and Monkey to bring the broth into Po's room when it was done, both agreeing as they watched the red panda leave for said victim's room.

Reaching the giant panda's room, Shifu knocked as he entered to see Crane telling Po he always was beautiful to him, no matter what.

"I honestly liked you better as the overweight panda. You had a certain innocent charm. Maybe, after we get you fixed up, you could go back to being the cutely chubby Po we all know and love. Whatever you do, just be happy with how you are. Don't worry about how others see you, and remember, we here at the Jade Palace will always love you, no matter what you look like, Po. You never had to change, isn't that right, Crane?" Shifu questioned, seeing Crane's amazement at his show of care for his master.

"Yes, Master Shifu. You're always welcome here, no matter how big you are, Po. I fell in love with the adorable blubber ball that you were, but even like this, I still love you. Po, never doubt that for and instant. I love you more than I know how to express. I'm just sorry I didn't notice you were hurting earlier. Please, forgive me," Crane begged.

"There's nothing to forgive, love," Po replied, placing a weak kiss on Crane's wing. Unlike when Po kissed him when he awoke, this kiss was not soft, but shaking and struggling to even exist on Crane's flawless wing.

Tigress entered, Monkey in tow, carrying a bowl of piping hot vegetable soup broth, steam dancing off its top. Kneeling beside Po, Tigress placed the bowl on the ground beside where Po laid, head propped up on multiple pillows.

"Po, eat, and don't even **think** about vomiting, or, so help me, I'll throw you down the stairs so hard you won't **ever** come back up," Tigress threatened with what all knew were the best of intentions.

"Tigress, thank you," Po replied, reaching out for the handle, lifting it from the bowl as a violent shudder ran through his body, causing him to drop the spoon.

"Po, here, let me help you," Crane whispered as he lifted the bowl in his wing, bringing a spoonful of the broth to his lips as Po took in the small bit, grimacing as it went down his sore, raw throat.

As Crane continued to nurse Po, Mantis and Viper returned with a cup of peppermint tea, which Po thanked them for as he felt his stomach calm and settle, sleep creeping up on him.

Laying the panda's head down on the soft pillows, the Furious Five and Master Shifu left the room to plan a search.

"I say we line up everyone in the Valley, have Po point out those ungrateful bastards, and then we rip 'em to shreds!" shouted Mantis, several voicing their agreement.

"No, we do not want to frighten the innocent villagers. We must find the alleyway Po fought the crocodiles in, and deal with those responsible from there," Shifu spoke softly, still shaken from the news. Even he was not innocent after having made so many cruel statements about the gentle giant.

Nodding in agreement, they decided to wait until Po awoke to ask about where the crocs were.

The next morning, Po awoke to the face of –

Tigress?

"Good, you're awake. Took you long enough. Po, I need you to tell me where you fought the crocs. It's of great importance, so please, try to be quick about it," Tigress commanded.

"Good morning to you, too. Um, I think I was near the old bridge, southwest of Anchoret, you know, that new pawnshop, about a quarter mile east from my dad's shop. Why do you need to know?" Po questioned.

Tigress looked around the room, and, seeing no one was there, gave Po a small hug as she whispered, "I was so worried about you, dumb panda. I thought we were going to lose you. Now, all I want is to see you get better and to see those who hurt you brought to justice. We're going to have an important town meeting today to discuss the dangers of these diseases, and to let the culprits know we are going to get them. Crane has volunteered to stay back here with you. I know you two can't seem to keep your paws off each other, but, please, for your own sake, don't do anything strenuous. If you die and I'm not the one there to cause it, I'll bring you back just so I can do it myself for scaring me, stupid panda."

Po smiled weakly as he accepted the broth, struggling slightly to keep it down until he was given more tea. Finally, it was time for the announcement and Master Shifu took four of the Five with him to tell the public of this atrocity.

Crane timidly entered Po's room. His face tired and worried. Po looked over to his lover, smiling reassuringly at him as he watched Crane kneel beside him, wing fluttering up his emaciated form.

"Po, I'm sorry making you feel like you had to change. If there's any way I can make it up to you, I-I just can't believe this happened. Po, why would you do that? What did I do to make you feel like you weren't good enough? How did I manage to be so blind to you?" Crane's eyes were rimmed with tears as he spoke, still trying to grasp what had happened right under his own beak. He could have lost Po. Realizing how honestly close they came to being separated forever, Crane never wanted to leave Po again.

"Crane, it wasn't you, I mean, it's just, you're so beautiful, everything you do seems perfect. I was never good enough, since the first moment I can remember, I messed things up. Then, I became the Dragon Warrior, and all around me people seemed to judge me even worse than before. I just wanted to make you happy, love. I don't deserve you, I never did. I'm sorry, Crane," Po whispered, pulling himself up to stand on shaky legs.

"Wha-what are you saying?" Crane asked, voice high in panic.

"Never forgive me, for I never deserved you," Po whispered, turning to leave the Palace.

Every bone in Crane's body screamed for him to move, to keep Po from leaving, but in his heart he knew that if this was what Po wanted, he had to let him go. No greater love existed than this, to let go of the one you gave your heart to. As Po exited the doors, Crane shouted last words, that no matter what, Po could always return. Just as the sun would always rise to chase away darkness, so would Po always have a home at the Jade Palace.


	3. Ch 3: Pieces of My Life

**Pieces of My Life**

Chapter 3

A tall, thin figure made its way through the brush that surrounded a town so familiar he could navigate it in his sleep. The forest around him had become similar in that aspect. Every morning, he would awake within the cave he had laid himself down in the night before, walking out to pick fruit from the orchard around him, a variety of peaches, apples, oranges, cherries, plums, and grape vines. After this, he would practice his skills, running as fast as he could through the thick forest, dodging and breaking through rocks, swinging about trees, until he felt he would die of exhaustion. Then, he would take off his knapsack, pulling his lunch, or, thanks to his steadily increasing stamina, dinner, and eat under the trees, find himself a shelter, and sleep until the next morning. The next day, he would eat the breakfast he had packed, and run back to the orchard, only to do it all again the next day.

Racing through the shimmering green lights, the black and white being closed his eyes, relying on his other senses to guide him through the maze of vines, rocks, and trees as he heard a cry, strangled and weak, eyes snapping open as he halted where he stood, breath ragged, but not dangerously so.

Listening carefully, he heard no further noise and passed it off as some children playing too far from home. The warrior then continued undeterred on his daily run.

--

Tall, intricately decorated walls stood proudly as they held up a ceiling of equal eccentricity. Under normal circumstances, these walls would have stunned the greatest of artists into silence, but they went unnoticed as they had for the past month as the occupants of the establishment attempted to ignore away the world.

Standing on the platform, golden designs adorning the floor around a pool of aquatic perfection, several scant petals decorating the shimmering waters. All about the altar, flames danced around the interior, light cast long shadows on the floor below.

"We are gathered here this morning to pray for our High Master. Crane, it is your turn to light one of the sacred candles. Everyone, please, say a silent prayer to the gods for his safety," the small, red panda spoke aloud, sorrow lacing his normally proud voice. As of late, this had become a daily routine. The entire temple would gather as one of the Furious Five would light a candle for Po, then go on with their daily training.

Only, they couldn't. Every day, they watched as Crane fell a bit farther into the depths of despair. Every day, they saw his heart break a bit more. Every day, they watched as he died.

And silently, in the early morning hours, they thought of how each of them had contributed.

--

The nest morning, the warrior was running back for the orchard as he heard a cry, soft and strangled, just as he had the day before. This time, he realized, he was slightly farther from the town than he had been when he heard it previously. Curiosity peaking, the warrior walked in the direction he had heard the cry from, trying to locate its source.

"Hello! Is anyone there!" he shouted, voice sounding foreign even to himself after having not spoken to anyone in a month.

A groan, barely detectable, echoed within his trained ears, twitching as he followed the sound to an old path, worn and uneven. Shadows from the above trees vanished as storm clouds thundered above, the first raindrop falling silently, or nearly so. The warrior listened as it hit the ground, sighing as he knew he had to find the source of the groan before he could look for shelter. Normally, rain was no problem for him. He took it as another obstacle, making his training grounds slippery, dark, and dangerous, but if he had an injured animal with him, he would have to find a place to rest until the storm let up, depending on the severity of the injuries.

A rustle and thud drew the black and white's attention to a mud coated figure lying in a puddle mere feet behind him. Waking to the being's side, the warrior lifted his face from the water, allowing him to cough for several moments before turning him over to see a face that nearly made him drop his find back in the mud.

Though coated in blood, his own, and layers upon layers of dirt, several patches of fur missing from his deathly pale face, there was no mistaking that face.

"Tai Lung," he breathed, fear washing over him, swiftly followed by a deep concern that blotted out any prejudice against the killer.

Groggily opening his eyes, bloodshot and cloudy, Tai Lung allowed them to roam over the face, body, and arms of his finder. Though he was substantially leaner than when last they had met, he knew who that was. The one who had stolen his title, his right, and his destiny, from him.

"Dragon Warrior," He replied, nodding as best he could.

"Are you-did I do this?" Po questioned, self-hatred creeping upon him.

"Not that it matters, but yes, you did. I've been trying to get to the next village for treatment for the past two and a half months. The trees in this forest provide ample sustenance. Though, now that you're here, I may as well have let myself die. I suppose you intend to kill me to protect the Valley, and after what I have done, I would not blame you," he replied, wincing as Po's grip tightened around his arm.

"No, you shouldn't have. I'm going to take care of you, but not how you're thinking. I won't let you die. Not after . . . You won't die by my hands," silent tears at the memories of how hard he tried to be good enough, to deserve what he had, only to fall short every time, blessedly hidden by pouring rain.

Lifting the leopard to his chest, Po continued on his way back to the orchard, looking for anywhere safe to shelter Tai Lung. The irony stung, how not a month ago, Po would have taken any chance to kill the Kung Fu master, but after being alone for so long, Po could only guess it was his loneliness making him care so much for the injured being.

"Dragon Warrior, why are you here, anyway? Don't you have a Valley who loves you to bask in?" the query woke him from his musings as he looked down.

"I wasn't good enough. I wasn't strong enough. I did some things I'm not proud of to try to be good enough, but it just made me weaker. That's all you need to know," the panda replied icily.

"Well, if you're through being the Dragon Warrior, I'm certain **I **am more than strong enough," Tai Lung purred, a joke that Po didn't catch on to.

"You can take the scroll, take the glory, and take the title and the fame and the love. I don't want it. It changed me too much, and I had to leave. I left my family, my friends, and, worst of all, my love," as he spoke, Tai Lung could tell he had missed something major that had hurt him more than words could say, and he regretted joking like that. "I ran away, and now I can never return."

"Panda, I was joking. I suppose, after all this time, I did accomplish my goal of seeing what the Dragon Scroll truly was, and, after nearly three months, I've thought of what you said and realized you were . . . right. I was just too stubborn to realize it. I know Master Shifu can never forgive me, but you? Panda, Po, there is no doubt in my mind that whatever you did, it can be forgiven. If you are willing to help me, the one who killed nearly ever guard at Chor Ghom, the one who ravaged the Valley of Peace, then whatever you did can be forgiven. And, on a side note, I noticed you lost weight. May I ask why?" Tai Lung explained, ending on a note that froze Po in his steps.

Should he tell? Should he risk judgment? Would it make any difference? Not a very high chance of it. Why not?

"What I did has a lot to do with me losing so much weight. A few days after I defeated you, there were several teenage boys being attacked by crocodiles. Of course I helped, but when I was finished, their parents came out, saying it would be a mercy to kill me because of how fat I was. I got so upset, thinking about how everybody had been making cracks about my size ever since I got chosen to be the Dragon Warrior. I stopped eating. After about a month, the Five started asking questions. I realized I couldn't keep up with that, but not taking in anything, it was working so well. I decided that, since they wouldn't question me if they saw me eating, I would vomit after meals. It worked. I lost more weight than I had planned on, to the point I though I was going to die. I couldn't keep my food down, but I didn't want to worry the others, especially not my lover. Eventually, they found out. I was treated kindly, and they even said they'd go after the ones who had convinced me to do that, but the look on my love's face when he found out, the hollow look that followed him around after he found out, was too much to bear. I left, right when he needed me most. Now, I can't ever return," Po half shouted over the pouring rain and thundering of the lightning striking nearer than Po was comfortable with.

Tai Lung fell silent. Fasting was one thing, but anorexia? Bulimia? Those were unheard of among warriors of the Jade Palace. He felt a pang of pity for his rescuer as they continued on, Po running with his back first, shielding a grateful Tai Lung from the water.

"Po, how can you see where you are going?" he finally asked, unable to stand the silence any longer.

"Don't have to. I run through here every day. If I can't find my way by now, there really **is** something wrong with me," Po replied, not even breathing heavily, yet.

Tai Lung grunted in approval as he examined the panda. He could not deny that Po was attractive, chiseled chest and defined muscles showing how hard he had worked to train. If he didn't already have a lover, Tai Lung may have considered pursuing the panda's favor.

Speaking of which, who was Po's lover?

"Who's you're lover? Tigress? She's quite a beauty, homicidal tendencies aside, though I shouldn't be talking about that. Or perhaps you'd chosen Viper? She's very kind and skilled in medical fields," Tai Lung questioned, feeling consciousness trying to leave him, but he wasn't known for being a pushover. If he could just keep the conversation going, he felt he could stay awake.

"Wrong, twice. I didn't take a female lover," Po chuckled, his first in too long.

The sound resonated about Tai Lung, stirring an odd sensation within his chest. He felt his heart flutter faster as he continued, hatred toward whoever had taken the panda forming within his tainted heart.

"Then who? Monkey? A bit crazy, but he's a loyal and forgiving soul," Tai Lung guessed again, considering what would happen if the primate were to have an unfortunate accident.

Why was he thinking these things? Did he have feelings for the panda? Would it matter if he did? He had already chosen a lover, so he supposed it did not.

"Nope, he's with Tigress. Keep guessing," Po replied, smirk revealing flat, pearly teeth.

"Perhaps Mantis, then. He's not one I'd imagine to be a possibility, but stranger couples have arisen, and they do say opposites attract. As the shortest of the group, I could see why he might want to take someone tall," he reasoned, undeniable jealousy bubbling deep within his stomach.

"Naw, he's not my type. Besides, he and Viper are quite happy together, at least, they were when last I saw them," Po's expression fell and Tai Lung regretted even starting this game.

"You and Crane are together? I suppose that his level headedness helps balance out your negativity, though I had always imagined he'd end up with Viper. Ah, well, shows what I know," he chuckled, despite the pain in his side that discouraged this.

"We were together. I doubt he'd want me back after what I did. Even if he would, I don't deserve him. I never did. Master Crane is graceful beyond all belief. I don't think he'll have too hard a time getting over me, if he hasn't already," Po sighed, resigning himself to a desolate fate.

Tai Lung's drained body filled with what he knew was rage. Rage at what, he wasn't sure. Perhaps he was remembering Chor Ghom. Maybe he pitied the loneliness Po was going through. Maybe, after two and a half months of thinking about the panda nonstop, he had fallen for his calmness, his serenity, and, most importantly, his ability to forgive.

The rain continued to cascade down the silken fur of the Dragon Warrior, leaping off to grace the silver fur of the snow leopard. Sheets of water fell upon them and Po had to turn in order to navigate properly, Tai Lung now receiving the brunt force of the storm, finally realizing that, aside from the fact that it was wet, which was bad enough considering his hatred for water, but there was also hail the size of sushi.

Spotting a small cave, Po raced forward, bending slightly to fit through the narrow entrance to find the cave larger than he had initially thought. With room to stand and enough room for both himself and Tai Lung to comfortably sleep, Po decided the spirits might not have been so against him.

Laying his companion down on his tender back, Po reached into his knapsack, pulling out a dry change of clothes, a blanket, and several pieces of fruit.

Discovering dry wood in the back of the cave, Po built a medium size fire and propped Tai Lung, who lacked the strength at that point to so much as twitch his tail, against the wall nearest the fire, telling him to take off his wet clothes so Po could dry him off.

"What with? Didn't everything in your knapsack get soaked?" he inquired, not completely against the idea, but somewhat hesitant to strip before his enemy. No, Po was not his enemy. He was saving his miserable life when he least deserved it and most needed it. But still, strip? Not a chance unless Po had a way to keep him covered.

"Nope, aloe leaves are water proof. Anyway, I've got a towel if you're that concerned about modesty, but at the moment, I'd be more concerned about those cuts on your tail. They look infected," Po spoke as he handed a towel to the Kung Fu master, pulling a bottle of aloe juice and a role of bandages from his ivy colored backpack.

Silently undressing the leopard, noting how quiet he stayed, Po quickly towel dried Tai Lung's decorative fur, admiring the prominent muscles and prideful posture before dressing him in the slightly large clothes. Thanks to Po's recent changes, he was about the same size as the killer, if not a few inches taller, so the warm, dry pants fit snugly around his waist, a bit baggier than he would have liked. Laying the blanket behind him so that both sides draped over his broad shoulders, Po began treating Tai Lung's tail, gently dribbling the aloe along swollen tooth punctures, softly massaging it into the skin before wrapping a bandage around the appendage and pulling the blanket a bit tighter around his patient.

--

"Do you think Crane will ever be okay?" Mantis asked softly to Monkey as the sullen flier shuffled to his room, sighing as he put a wing against the door. He had let Po leave, and, though it hurt, he couldn't help but feel slightly proud of letting him go. There was an old saying about love that rang true here. Perhaps Po was never meant to be his.

Sighing once more, Crane entered his room, listening to the rough storm outside, praying that Po had shelter as he lay awake, thinking of every possible situation Po cold be stuck in.

--

Morning rays cast themselves upon warm, dry fur, awaking the owner of said fur from his first comfortable sleep in months.

Letting out a toothy yawn, Tai Lung stood, wobbling slightly, but noticing the pain in his back was somewhat lessened, as was that in his tail. He supposed he owed the panda some form of thanks, but first he had to find him.

"G'morning, Tai Lung. Brought you breakfast. Hope you like cinnamon apples, I managed to find all the ingredients, and I even found some sugarcane, so I hope you're hungry," Po laughed as Tai Lung's eyes widened at the thought. Back when he was still learning from his master, he had always loved it when one of the Palace's occupants would bring him cinnamon apple slices from the Valley. They had been his favorite food as a cub, so he only hoped the panda was a good cook, though, judging by the intoxicating aroma that wafted through the air, there was nothing to worry about.

"Well, I see that woke you up. It'll be ready in about ten minutes. In the mean time, there's a stream just a little way south. Why don't you go take a quick bath so that after breakfast I can get you patched up enough to go into town?" Po offered and Tai Lung exited the cave, carrying the towel from the night before and his own clothes, which had been lovingly dried by the fire and neatly folded just for him, as he headed for the stream.

Po smiled lightly to himself as he shuffled the sizzling slices of apple around on the baking sheet held on a bamboo support structure above a small fire, slowly heating the sliced fruit as it soaked in the cinnamon and sugar, caramelized by its own juice.

Tai Lung returned not five minutes later, clean and dry, carrying Po's damp pants, placing them on one of the rocks as his eyes seemed glued to the apples.

"Don't worry, Tai Lung, they'll be ready in a few minutes. Just have to let the cinnamon soak all the way through or they're no good," Po explained, shuffling the tray again as every slice flipped over, crisp, fresh sizzling sounds filling the brisk morning air.

"So, I may just be guessing, but you like cinnamon apples?" Po chuckled, noting how the feline's eyes never left the tray as he replied.

"They were a rare, but much appreciated, treat back when I was Shifu's student."

"Shifu? A cook? Who would have thought he had it in him?" Po joked, for the first time in a month honestly happy.

And then, fear. What if he was betraying Crane by being with Tai Lung? What exactly were his feelings towards the leopard? How could they ever be together, if he and Crane were already lovers? These feelings didn't take away the love Po held for Crane, but he was developing feelings that felt so remarkably similar toward the snow leopard, and yet, they were so different. While Po felt warmth and care, concern and beauty around Crane, it was always as if he wasn't good enough. Crane was elegant in a way that defied logical thought. He was sweet and beautiful and kind and everything Po could ever want, and he never felt good enough for him. Then, there was Tai Lung. Beautiful and elegant and exotic and amazing beyond words, he was still flawed. Tai Lung made him feel comfortable, like he could be himself and just be good enough, that was, if his feelings were reciprocated.

Glancing over at the tray, Po got up and shuffled the slices again as he pulled out two plates and a spoon that deposited two thirds of the apples on one plate which was handed to Tai Lung, giving himself the other third as he picked up one piece of apple and deposited it in his mouth. While he wasn't thrilled with his work, he supposed it was due to his lack of cooking anything in the past month or so and decided that it was acceptable for the moment.

Tai Lung, on the other hand, could find nothing wrong with the meal and ate quite happily as he considered how strange it was, his current situation. Here he was, being taken care of by the very panda he had tried to kill, and, in some aspects, helped turn into what he was now. After all, he had insulted the Dragon Warrior about his size more than was really necessary.

The two finished their breakfasts and Po gently cleaned and bandaged Tai Lung's numerous injuries, feeling terrible as he remembered he had been the one to give those to him.

"I think we should keep moving. If you're up to it, we can probably be at the village by sun down," Po stated, finishing packing his knapsack.

"Wait, we're going to the Valley of Peace?" Tai Lung questioned worriedly. Memories of light and pain – more pain than he had ever felt in his life, tearing through his entire body – reminding him of why he did not want to go.

"I don't like it any more than you do, but I know a decent medic there, and you need real help, not my pot shot bandages, so yes, we're going to the Valley. Whether that means you come willingly or I immobilize you and carry you there is up to you," Po explained, not in the mood to fight Tai Lung.

Considering his options, Tai Lung realized his best bet would be to follow the panda. Really, what other choice did he have? In his current state, Po could out run, out fight, and out last him. With a resigned sigh, Tai Lung began running toward the Valley, Po jogging right beside him.

Night fell over China as the two reached the edge of town and Po realized Tai Lung was too tired to continue. The amount of blood he lost coupled with the infections his body was fighting were enough to exhaust the leopard.

Tossing a blanket over him to cover his identity, Po lifted Tai Lung in his arms and began his walk through the Valley, ignoring the whispers of 'the Dragon Warrior's returned' and 'wow, he must have been training in the forest' and, most annoying of all, 'wonder who the lucky lady is.'

Reaching the Temple's stairs, Tai Lung having passed out several minutes earlier, Po began his ascent, reaching the top as he thought of how there seemed to be so many more steps before. Walking up to the gate, he took a deep breath, thinking of the dying being in his arms as he cautiously knocked on the door.

Gate opening, Po was greeted by a stunned Mantis and an equally surprised Viper.

"P-Po? Is that really you?" Viper questioned, slowly approaching the panda.

"Well, if it's not, I really need to stop introducing myself that way," he joked, joy filling him at the sight of his friends.

The two raced up to hug their family, calling him an idiot for leaving, thanking the spirits he was okay, and thoroughly ignoring the being in his arms.

"Guys, we can discuss how dumb I was later, but, I need your help Viper. Probably Master Shifu's, too," Po sobered up, trying to think of the best way to help.

"Well, of course I'll help you, Po. Mantis, go tell Shifu and Crane that –" Viper was cut off by Po's shout.

"No! I-I don't want to trouble Crane with this. He's probably moved on by now, to someone who was worthy of his love," Po whispered hollowly.

"Po, I think whoever it is that tells you what's going on here needs a reality check. Crane's been a mess since you left. He hasn't been sleeping enough, he only eats a little, his training has been sloppy at best, and he cries at night, when he thinks we're all asleep. Po, he loves you and he misses you so much. Please, just let him see you again," Viper pleaded.

Nodding slightly, Po spoke again as Mantis hopped off to alert the Palace, "Viper, do you think that, if someone is truly sorry, they deserve forgiveness no matter what they have done? Even if they nearly killed the one they want forgiveness from?"

"Well, that's a though one, but I suppose that if they're sorry, if they know what they did was wrong, and if they want forgiveness enough, then yes, I think they should be given it," she replied, the air of an important decision around her.

"Even if the one who wants forgiveness is Tai Lung?"

The question did not come from Po, but rather the bundle he carried close to his chest. Viper hissed as she took a fighting stance, eyes narrowing to slits as she recalled that voice.

"No, Viper, don't hurt him, please. He's been stuck in the forest for nearly three months, just trying to drag himself to the next village because he doesn't want to have to face his father again. Viper, he truly is sorry. He just wants to come home," Po begged, seeing her expression shift from one of burning hatred to a gentle understanding.

"Po!"

Po turned slightly to see Master Shifu running toward him, Monkey, Tigress, and Mantis behind him, but not Crane. Eyes falling slightly, he watched as Viper whispered to Master Shifu what Po had told her.

"T-Tai Lung? Alive?" Shifu questioned, terrified for the village.

The bundle of cloth shifted as Po allowed Tai Lung to stand, watching the mixed reactions of fear, hatred, and –

"Po? Po, are you really there?"

Po turned again to see Crane, eyes circled from lack of sleep, shaking slightly as he approached the black and white warrior, and Po suddenly became detached from the explanation Tai Lung was giving, apologizing sincerely to each of the Kung Fu masters before collapsing, Shifu, through tear clouded eyes, asking Tigress to carry him to one of the guest rooms.

"Crane? I thought you would have moved on by now. I was never good enough to have your heart," Po breathed, sorrow flickering in and out of his tone.

Wrapping mussed wings around his waist, Crane cried onto Po, telling him how much he had missed the big idiot, how much he loved the big idiot, and how glad he was about his return.

"I didn't think I would be allowed to come back. Not after what I did," Po whispered, tears streaming down his sorrow-burdened face.

"Don't you remember? I told you that you could always come home," Crane chuckled, too happy to care that he had brought a killer with him.

"Does that mean I can really come home?" Po questioned, hope in his eyes.

"You already have," Crane replied, nuzzling his chest.

And Po rationalized that what he had felt with Tai Lung was more of a brotherly love, something he had come to feel for Mantis and Monkey as well, that had been mistaken for the love he gave Crane thanks to loneliness. No one in entire world could ever take the place of his beautiful Crane. And he knew that, in time, all the pieces would fall into place. Right?


	4. Ch 4: Welcome to Chor Ghom

**Chapter 4: Welcome to Chor Ghom**

_A/N: This is another short chapter for a reason. I'm having a lot of practices for my upcoming concert at a major arena, so I don't have a lot of time to write, and my muses, Po and Karly, demand snack breaks every twenty minutes. Please, send cyber cookies to help prod them into working. Thank you, and please enjoy._

--

"I don't think now is the time to interrupt him."

"Are you kidding, I'll be just fine."

"But, he's training. You know how into it he gets."

"We all get really 'into it,' love. This is important, though, so I guess he'll just have to deal."

"Alright, but I'm not being in the line of fire. I'll see you in the kitchen in a few minutes if you're still alive."

Smiling as he watched the angel fly away, Po opened the door of the training room to see the very person he was looking for.

"Tai Lung!" he called, ducking as thousands of splinters darted above his head.

"What-? Oh! Po, it's only you. I apologize for the attack, I thought you were that meddlesome tiger," Tai Lung complained, drawing a chuckle from the depths of Po's chest, heart fluttering at the sound.

In the week Tai Lung had been there, while the majority of the Palace had warmed right up to him, Tigress was still dubious, and had no trouble expressing it any way she could. Tai Lung had also gotten his injuries taken care of and, not being one to lie around, had resumed his training, tearing through the course time and time again.

"You know, the maintenance crew is developing a deep hatred for your training sessions. Think you even managed to beat Tigress's record for most destruction in a week, and not even a full one at that," Po jibed, watching as the leopard's eye's gleamed with pride at having beaten the tiger style master in yet another instance.

"But I'm sure you did not just come here just to alert me to a bunch of disgruntled janitors. What can I do for you, Dragon Warrior?" he teased right back, knowing Po didn't like to be called by his title, warming at the playful glare he received.

"No, I actually came to enjoy the show when Dianna, you know, head of the cleaning staff, rips you limb from limb. I intend to pass that annoying title of mine on to her," Po joked right back, watching as Tai Lung simply raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly?" Po asked, stomach fluttering. He was going to do it. Here and now, he would ask. Taking a quick, steadying breath, Po answered his own question.

"I wanted to know what you would like for dinner. We each take turns picking the meal. It's your night."

Standing in front of a mirror, listening to encouragement from Crane, for half an hour, for **that**? Wow, out of all of Po's spectacular failures, and there were plenty to choose from, that had to have been **the** most spectacularly failing of them all.

Tai Lung gave a brief disbelieving look before replying, "I suppose something with apples and cinnamon would not be an appropriate dinner, would it?"

"Hey, I'm sure I can think of a way to get Master Shifu to agree. It'll be a challenge. Yeah, I could maybe do that and put the slices into a pasta salad, without the mayo, because that's just gross. Maybe with caramelized cilantro, some barley, and I think we have some nice fresh lettuce. Maybe I can add some pecans? How's that sound?" Po finished, looking to the leopard for approval.

Nodding with an important air, Tai Lung agreed that it sounded wonderful and returned to his training.

Po exited the training hall and made his way back to the kitchen to where Crane stood, waiting patiently for an answer.

Glancing up from cleaning his feathers, Crane questioned, "So, what's going on?"

"We're having cinnamon pasta salad for dinner," was the terse reply as Po barged into the kitchen and began working on boiling the noodles and making their sauce, seeing as dinner was in fifteen minutes.

"Did you even ask him?" Crane prodded, passing by Po to sit in one of the chairs.

"Yeah, I asked what he wanted for dinner," the giant panda sighed, pouring a bit of limejuice onto a tray, laying fresh apple slices on the sheet. Tossing cinnamon over the tray, Po doused the pieces in sake, putting them into the oven as he turned to the lettuce.

"Po, love, you know I support your decisions no matter what, but you have to ask him, or nothing will ever happen," Crane reprimanded lightly, wrapping his wings around Po's middle, nestling his face into the bear's chest. Ever since Po's return, he had been possessive and very physical with his emotions around the Dragon Warrior, not that you would have heard any complaints from Po. In truth, Crane was terrified of losing the giant pillow again. He didn't think his heart could bear it.

Sighing, the Panda wrapped defined arms around the flier, nuzzling the side of his face as he planted kisses on the side of this neck,

"I know, Crane. I'll ask him tonight. I promise," Po replied, reluctantly pulling back as he washed the leafy plant, asking Crane to stir the noodles.

Ten minutes later found the kitchen occupied by the Furious Five, Tai Lung, Master Shifu, and the Dragon Warrior, all waiting for dinner to be ready.

Pulling the slices from the oven, Po put the tray, still sizzling alluringly, on the marble counter, air filling with the delicate aroma of the sweet tang of spiced sake.

"Po, from the smell of things, you've really outdone yourself. Do you need any help?" Shifu questioned, glad he had decided to join his students and master for dinner.

"Actually, I would really appreciate it if someone could please start shelling the pecans. Half a cup should be enough," Po requested, thankful for the help.

Standing from his chair, Shifu walked over to the counter and swiftly shelled the requested amount, returning to his seat afterward just as Po finished straining the noodles, sprinkling the olive oil and garlic mix into the bases of each bowl before lining the bottoms with lettuce and barley, placing the noodles on top of those with the caramelized cilantro, drizzling a bit more dressing atop the salad before placing generous amounts of pecans and cinnamon apple on top of each, putting a final slice of orange and clean sprig of cilantro atop each. Standing back for a moment to admire his work, Po passed out the dinners, declaring, "Order's up!"

Seating himself between Tai Lung and Crane, Po placed his own dish before him and lifted his chopsticks, listening to the multitude of compliments he received.

"I had forgotten what real food tasted like! Tigress, master of Kung Fu though she may be, is in no manner **imaginable** a cook," joked Monkey, taking his time to enjoy the dish.

"Hey! **You're** the one who decided I should be the new cook! Though I do agree that this is great," Tigress replied, stating the last part as more of an afterthought.

"Aw, it's nothing. Besides, I'm out of practice. Give me a month or two to get back into my style and this might even be a dish I could make to taste **good**, spirits forbid," Po joked back, table falling silent.

"Po, don't put yourself down like that. You never would have done that before. You'd probably be preaching about your awesomeness right about now. What happened to the cocky, confident panda we all grew to love?" Viper asked, tilting her head in a worried manner.

"Yeah, Po. Ever since you got back, you're so serious. I haven't heard one corny joke since you came home. What happened, did you vomit your sense of humor away?" Mantis chuckled, letting out a loud 'ouch!' as Viper's tail connected with his back.

All eyes were on Po as tears formed in his large, aqua orbs, head tilted down in shame of his reaction as he pushed out his chair, none daring to speak until the melancholy warrior had left the building.

Crane shot up from his seat, shouting loud enough to wake the dead, "What was **that**? Were you **trying** to hurt him? Do you enjoy seeing him cry? Is that what you want? Do you get some sort of sick **pleasure** from his suffering? Po nearly _died_! We lost him for an entire _month_! And yet you have the **nerve** to torment him about it even more? How **dare** you! How dare you even show your face here at the temple! Po is hurt, and you're only making it worse! I hope his sorrow **fueled** your sick fantasies! I hope it's everything you want! I hope it gets you off, because that's the **only** good it's done!"

Racing after the giant panda, Crane's anger seemed to leave a tangible presence in the room that left all subjected to it feeling considerably chilled. Glaring at Mantis, the rest of the Furious Five exited as Tai Lung went walking after Crane, trying to control his own emotions.

Shifu slowly approached the mortified insect, placing a soothing hand upon his back as he spoke, "I suppose there is no more need for reprimand. Hopefully, you will learn to think of consequences before speaking, but I will not be the one to instigate more hatred. I do think I should remind you that Crane was simply frightened. He did not mean all of what he said, and while things may seem bad now, know that there is always a sunrise even after the darkest night."

"I-I didn't **mean** to hurt him, Master. It was just a joke. I never **meant** to make him cry. I swear, Master Shifu. I never **wanted** to see him cry," Mantis breathed, Crane's words echoing in his mind.

"I know, young one. **I** know that, now you must help the other to see," Shifu explained, turning to start the dishes, a task he had not done in many years, since he was a student learning from Oogway.

"And if you need to talk, you know where I am."

"Thank you, Master Shifu. I will show them I am sorry. I don't know how, but I'll think of something," Mantis bowed as he left the kitchen to think in his room.

Po sat beneath the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, weeping openly as Crane knelt beside him, soft feathers brushing up and down his trembling back as sobs wracked his muscled form. He knew Mantis was right, no matter what his lover said. He had lost his sense of humor, his joy; his innocence was gone. Yet, Master Oogway had even told him once that he chose him as the Dragon Warrior because of his innocence. Now that it was gone, was he still the Dragon Warrior? If not, could he still stay at the Palace? Or would he be exiled from the Valley, doomed to never see those he had grown to love as a family again?

"What if Mantis was right?" Po asked, his voice hushed in fear of the answer.

"He wasn't Po, he couldn't have been. You're smart and funny and we all love you. Yes, you've changed, but I love you no matter what, and I want you to know that even if you had, no one would think any different of you. After all, we keep Tigress around," Crane reassured, tears dampening Po's soft fur as they left silken valleys down his face, listening to the quiet hiccups of his lover. Crane silently prayed for a way to help Po, to make his feel as beautiful and perfect as Crane felt he was.

Apparently, the spirits had been listening as Tai Lung appeared on the top of the hill, asking Crane for a moment to speak with him. After another moment of reassuring Po, Crane followed the Leopard down the mountain where, in a hushed tone, he asked what was so important.

"You want to make him feel beautiful. I can help," Tai Lung replied, eyes glimmering in a lustful manner.

"What do you mean by that?" Crane asked, wanting to know exactly what he was getting into before he signed any contracts or death warrants.

"I mean if you and I were to both grace Po, at the same time, he would feel far more loved than ever before. Before you ask, I'm doing this because he saved my life, not only physically, but mentally as well. If it weren't for his words, I'd still be wallowing in my hatred and self pity," Tai Lung explained eloquently.

Troubled façade revealing his inner turmoil, Crane considered his words, opening his beak as he declared, "I'm in, but if you hurt Po, I'll personally make certain of your death, and it won't be quick."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he replied, heading back up the hill.

"Let's go see if we can get Po to the bathhouse, hmm?" Tai Lung questioned, Crane nodding as he flew to the top, wind ruffling his snowy wings.

Landing beside his love, Crane gave a light tug on Po's arm, indicating his want to change location. The reaction was somewhat delayed, but Po followed, hiccupping, as Tai Lung and Crane lead him to the bathhouse, steam dancing along its roof, spiraling in elegant patterns only to dissipate into cooling night air.

Entering to the humid warmth, Tai Lung ran a single, large hand along Po's chest, gently pushing him onto one of the large pillows that littered the room. Crane's feathered wings lightly roamed Po's body, a quiet litany falling from his lips like water spilling over a waterfall.

"Oh, Po, I love you so much, so much. I love you, Po, so much," was breathed over his body as Po's mind registered confusion only for a few seconds before remembering that Crane had told him lovers could ask others to join in. Sex was a very open subject here. With that as his last coherent thought, Po soon found his mouth being mercilessly ravaged in a kiss that nipped and sucked, tongue dancing over his lips, requesting, but not demanding, no, he felt restraint and assuredness, but not demand, entrance to his cavernous mouth. Timidly opening his mouth, Po found another tongue upon his own, lapping at every inch of moist warmth it could gain access to in a way that spoke of reverence and love.

Breaking the kiss, Po opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them, to see Tai Lung's toothy grin as he purred loudly and unabashedly.

"Hey, hot stuff. Come here often?" he flirted, licking lustfully at Po's tear stained cheek, forcing away all dark thoughts or snide remarks as pleasure, unrestrained and unabridged flooded every sense, every moment, something in the back of his mind telling him Crane had just mounted his hips, a rhythmic surge of something more powerful than Po could control as he also vaguely noted something warm and wet spilling over his chest, flood gates in his mind breaking as he cried his lover's name to the ceiling, mouth covered by sharp, gentle fangs softly chewing on his smooth lips, smothering his pleasure filled cries.

Feeling two bodies collapse atop his own, Po couldn't bring himself to care about any of the others seeing him like this. All he wanted was to stay here, breathing slightly restricted by the – snow leopard? Show Pepper? Glow weather? – other, warm body on his chest.

Returning, reluctantly, to Earth, Po heard two voices, both whispering such kind thing, lightly stroking whatever they could reach.

"You're so beautiful, Po, I love you so much. You're smart and funny and sweet, Po. I love you more than anything on this Earth. I love you so much, so much," dribbled one voice lazily, a soft voice that he detachedly recognized as Crane's.

"You're amazing, Po, I love you. You're wonderful and strong, forgiving and kind. I love you so much, so much," purred the other, somewhat rougher voice that Po belatedly realized was Tai Lung's.

Wait.

Hold.

Stop.

Rewind.

Tai Lung loved him? Crane loved him? Both of them loved him? Him? Po, the Dragon Warrior flunkey, had two – not one, but **two** – suitors? Not only did he have two suitors, but also both of them were Kung Fu masters who had devoted their entire lives to the study and practice of the art. Po had only been practicing for three months at best, and yet both gave themselves willingly and completely to him. Po didn't know what to do other than try to figure out who he wanted to spend the rest of his life with when there wasn't an annoyingly pleasant buzz swimming around the back of his head.

"I love you guys, too. You're both so perfect. I can hardly believe what just happened was real. I'm still trying to figure out when Earth decided to turn upside down. The thing is, I love you both so much. I don't know what's going to happen now, but whatever you think is best sounds good to me," Po mumbled semi coherently.

Crane and Tai Lung exchanged a brief look of understanding before Crane spoke, a small smile present in his tone of voice.

"Po, you don't have to choose. Haven't I already told you there are no restrictions on love? If you love us both, then you may **have** us both," Crane soothed, placing an emphasis on the 'have' so as to make it sound blatantly obscene.

Po was positive he had died and gone to the heavens above. He had not one, but two amazingly generous, beyond gorgeous, Kung Fu warrior lovers. Silently, he asked if life could get any better.

"Crane is right, I know I won't mind sharing you if it makes you happy. But we should see if we could get a room together. I don't know if you've noticed, but Tigress has moved into Monkey's room, just as Mantis has moved into Viper's. I'm sure that if we got rid of one of the walls, we could share a room as well," Tai Lung suggested, ashen paws drawing lazy patterns in Po's submissive fur.

"We could do that? You wouldn't mind?" Po questioned, hand deftly cupping the back of Tai Lung's head as he brought him in for a short kiss, lips barely grazing by.

"Not at all, love," Crane replied, wincing slightly as he pulled himself off of Po's hips, slightly sore from stretching in a way he never had before, but not regretting it in the least.

Po, though, saw this and immediately was asking Crane if he needed help, if he was all right, and if there was any way to make it up to him. Tai Lung chuckled lightly as he watched Po kiss the inside of Crane's thighs, making his way around his body, occasionally asking 'does it hurt here?' and 'how about here?'

A soft moan filled the air as Po felt something warm and wet engulf him, sucking lightly as razor sharp teeth gently stroked along expanding veins, Po smothering his own groans by swallowing Crane, mouth vibrating around him, listening to his erratic heartbeat and deep, lustful gasps and moans.

Po suddenly found himself shivering as the warm moisture that had surrounded him fled, only to feel something large and hard prodding at his backside. Spreading his legs obligingly, Po gasped as he felt his inner walls stretch, comforted by Crane's encouraging wing on the side of his face, spurring him to undulate his tongue, growling deep in the back of his throat as he felt a rhythm be established, bucking backward to meet Tai Lung's thrusts.

Rhythm speeding up, Crane felt Po gasp as he was sent over the edge, pouring himself out as Po felt a warmth fill him from behind, copious amounts of whitish fluids soaking all three of them as they reluctantly pulled away from one another, slipping into the warm baths, scrubbing at their fur and grinning like idiots as they laughed at nothing and smiled at everything.

"Well, Crane, do you feel better now?" Po asked, giggling drunkenly.

"Why, yes, I think I do! I'll have to see if Master Shifu will make you my permanent doctor!" Crane laughed right back, Tai Lung simply relaxing in the warm water when a cold breeze flew through the open door and he froze as if some unspeakable evil had just worked its way into his heart, icy arms of terror wrapping him in a strangling death grip.

Vaguely, he heard shouts of his name from voices he thought he knew, but over the pain, the maddening torment of the heated spring mere feet away, the frigid night air like knives ghosting across his fresh wounds as a grey figure, tall and intimidating, stood over him, chuckling sinisterly as it snapped a whip, gouging a new canyon in his calloused skin, blood betraying him as it fell to the greedily thirsty ground below him.

"Well, if it isn't the mighty Tai Lung. And I thought you were supposed to be undefeatable! Welcome to Chor Ghom Prison, scum bag."


	5. Ch 5: Commander Vachir

**Chapter 5: Commander Vachir**

_A/N: Sorry this took so long and is so short. I sang at Blossom Theater yesterday and had so many practices last week, I didn't have any time to work on this. I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to click the review button and, while more would be appreciated, I will not be holding this chap for randsom. Also, this chapter is slightly gory, and there isn't any smut. A cliff hanger like the last, I hope you can forgive my evil. Thank you, and please enjoy._

--

"Welcome to Chor Ghom Prison, scum bag."

The deep hatred hiding within a false welcoming sent tremors of terror racing up and down Tai Lung's immobile form. The turtle shell-like mechanism would prevent any fatal injuries while it was on, but in his weakened state, there was no need for it.

The ghost of a rough hand gripping his arm, dragging him to his feet as pebbles beneath him tore into his shins, ragged breaths sending bursts of needle-like sensations into his chest, as if his lungs had fallen asleep. The voices, concerned and familiar, had become frantic and had some how multiplied. The voices were more than Tai Lung could manage to count as he felt something wet dribble down his back, every injury flaring up as a dark chuckle filled his ears. His entire back heated to an unbearable level as he felt his fur and even his skin blister and bubble, flesh bursting and curling back to reveal the gore beneath it as the sickening smell of fire and rot clouded the air. Crying out to the gods, Tai Lung shut his eyes, praying that this would all end soon and he could die in peace.

Opening watery orbs, he found the pain receded to tender warmth; a soft, small hand rubbing his chest lovingly as the face of a red panda slowly came into focus.

Sorrow laced his features as he kept his eyes shut, tears threatening to fall from elder eyes. Tai Lung refused to look away from that face for fear of dark walls and a grayed façade. A soft prayer fell from his lips, reaching Tai Lung's trained ears, a question he was reluctant to answer.

"What did they do to you?"

What did they do to him? Better, what hadn't they done to him? He was a criminal, a killer, why would they show him any mercy? They had to baby sit a homicidal maniac, they should be allowed to have some fun at his expense. Memories of the hundreds of torture sessions, 'rehabilitation', as they had called it, flooded his mind as the crotch of his pants suddenly became warm and wet. He gasped in shame. He was so frightened he'd wet himself.

Shifu's eyes snapped open as he heard a soft gasp and, upon seeing his son's terrified visage, he wrapped small arms about his neck, whispering promises of safety from everyone.

"F-father? Where is this?" his voice trembled as he vaguely noted light steps approaching. Light steps were okay; Vachir was too heavy to walk that daintily.

"You are safe, my son. You are home. Crane, please get him a change of clothes," he whispered as the footsteps stopped, a soft mumble of respect filling the time between the approach and departure of the steps.

Sending a silent thank you to his Master for not mentioning why he needed a change, Tai Lung relaxed marginally in his father's arms.

_Thud! Thud! Thud!_

Loud, heavy footsteps raced toward him. One name filled his frightened mind as he tensed, prepping himself for battle. He was not weak for his father had healed him. Now, he could fight back. Now, Vachir would know the pain he had lived with for so long.

Waiting until the steps were close enough, Tai Lung leapt from his father's arms at the heavy being, teeth bared and claws at the ready. Landing upon him with enough force to throw him onto his back, he sank his teeth into a shoulder, throwing his father to the side as he tried to stop him, savoring the taste of liquid copper, blood, as it shot into his mouth from the open wound, claws ripping into whatever they could find. Another shout was given by the one with lighter feet – Crane, he though quietly, before he found himself halfway across the room, the bathhouse, and falling into one of the pools.

"Po, Po speak to me, please!"

Po? Where was he? Did Vachir get him, too?

Swiftly exiting the pool, Tai Lung looked to where he had been moments ago and felt his breath hitch.

There were Crane and Shifu, who had several claw marks on his arm, leaning over a giant panda who struggled to breathe as he gripped fitfully at his shoulder and the side of his neck, blood pooling beneath him, illusion dissipating like fog before the sun. Vachir was dead; he had killed the wretch himself. The one he had attacked was none other than his beloved panda, Po.

And then and there he was paying for it.

Strangled gasps for air reached his ears, breaking him from his musings as he pushed both bird and bear away from Po, kneeling beside him as he tore his the clean pants Crane had brought him and dipped it in the water, dabbing at his bite while his father and brother stared in mystified horror.

"Get me a needle and thread!" shouted Tai Lung, Crane scrambling to get the asked for items,

Less than five seconds later, Crane returned, dropping the objects beside the leopard.

Tai Lung carefully threaded the needle, swiftly pressing the tip through torn flesh, a strangled cry escaping Po's chapped lips.

"I'm so sorry, Po, so sorry, Po. I never meant to hurt you," Tai Lung cooed as he stitched the injury, listening as Po hissed and groaned as the thread moved through holes in his skin, pulling his skin together, the moon casting its silvery glow upon the crimson pools beneath him.

"But you did," Po grunted, watery eyes stinging the snow leopard worse than nearly any of his rehabilitation, guilt burning his stomach.

"I know, Po, and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'd take it all back if I could. It wasn't you that blow was meant for," he ended in a haunted whisper, a far off look in his eyes as he continued meticulously stitching his shoulder, noting how the flow was starting to ebb.

"If you didn't mean what you said earlier, the 'I love you' thing, all you had to do was say so. Honestly, I would have left you alone, I promise. I may love you, but if you don't feel the same, I'll let you be. You don't have to kill me off, really," Po solemnly joked, wincing as he felt the gritted thread pull at his skin.

Eyes widening, Tai Lung shouted, "But I do love you! I love you so much; I could never want to hurt you! I thought you were Vachir!"

"Vachir?" Shifu questioned, puzzle beginning to come together. He had heard rumors of Vachir and his men doing terrible things to their prisoner.

Silence that seemed too loud to be real stretched on, broken only by Po's gasps as Tai Lung continued stitching, finishing the task and turning to face Crane.

"Can you get some bandages, please?" he asked, avoiding Shifu's stern gaze.

Crane nodded and soon returned with the asked for bandages, Tai Lung thanking him as he gently wrapped a stunned Po's shoulder. Finishing this, he was taken aback by Po's next action of pulling him into a soft, loving kiss that expressed how much he cared for the snow leopard almost instantly, beckoning Crane over to join them.

A soft smile graced Crane's features as his beak was coated in light kisses, whispers of love from both Tai Lung and Po lightening the air as Shifu looked on, small smile creeping over his face.

"Tai Lung, please, tell us what he did to you. We love you so much, but we can't help you unless we know what's wrong," Po spoke as he petted the Kung Fu master's ear.

Tai Lung looked dubious at best, glancing over to his father. He stood from Po's side and strode over to his father, seating himself beside his old master in full lotus position, all present recognizing the calming technique. Several moments later, Tai Lung began.

"I suppose the first thing you should know is that Vachir was not always my enemy. Truth be told, he was my first lover."

_Edit: I noticed this was not all in the right time frame, it went from past to present to past and I felt I had to fix it because it was driving me friggen nuts!_


	6. Ch 6: Playmate

**Chapter 6: Playmate**

_A/N: Going to be away from computers, meaning no updates, until at least Wednesday, if not later. Cyber cookies if you figure out whose restaurant Tai Lung and Vachir were at!_

"Hold up! You and Vachir?" Po shouted weakly, shoulder throbbing at the effort. He was angry that he wasn't Tai Lung's first. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was reminded that Tai Lung wasn't his first, either.

"Hush, Panda. Let him speak," Shifu reprimanded, very curious considering he had never known of this, even though Tai Lung had always told him everything as a boy.

"Thank you, father. As I was saying," Tai Lung continued, head turned down, eyes closed in his meditative stance. "Vachir was once a kind, gentle soul. He was always the one to get me out of trouble. We used to play down in the village, and whenever we got yelled at, Vachir would say he had challenged me. All the children in the village hated Vachir because they thought he was disrespecting the Dragon Warrior, but none of that mattered to him. So long as we had each other, the rest of the world could think what they wanted to.

"I remember once, when I was injured, Vachir visited me at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom. That was where we first kissed. Several years later, he was the one to gather up the courage to ask me out, and what a night we had! We went to a restaurant and shared the best noodle soup I'd ever had. The owner thought we looked cute together; he was a very kind goose. When I attacked the village, I made sure to avoid his shop. I had just turned eighteen, he was twenty-three. That night was the first time for both him and me but it did not matter. We were in love.

"The next day I knew I was late, so I figured I might as well stay a while longer at his house. His mother walked in on us and was furious. Both his father and mother were so angry with their son for liking males that they threw him out, and I was so scared I did nothing to protect him.

"He hated me for that, and I suppose it was partially my fault. After that day, I realized love would only hinder my status of Dragon Warrior, and so I trained harder than ever. I did not see or hear from him for a year until I was denied the Dragon Scroll and sent to prison. I suppose he had every right to hate me. He lost everything, his family, his parents, his home, because of me, and decided to punish me for it. It was nothing I did not deserve."

The room was quiet until Shifu spoke up.

"But you did not answer our question. What did he do to you?" Shifu pressed, placing his small hand upon his son's, voice even and trained, but Tai Lung could see the fear resonating like thunder within his eyes.

"I – that is not important. I'm over it, now. We need to get Po back to his room so he can rest," Tai Lung walked over to lift the panda with ease as he walked back toward the bunk house, Crane in tow, neither asking any more questions. A major part of Tai Lung's past had been revealed, a part that obviously pained him, and they felt that if he did not want to talk about it, he would when he was ready.

Wincing as Tai Lung laid him on his mat, Po simply hoped that time would come soon.

Tai Lung sat beside Po, watching as Crane did the same, a single, pearly wing draping over the panda's mid section, a blunt-nailed hand reassuring the owner of said wing. Tai Lung wished for that kind of reassurance, but after what he had done that night, he knew he did not deserve it, so it startled him that much more when both a soft hand and a gentle wing were placed upon his body, the ebony hand curling around his own, thumb softly stroking his knuckles as the wing came around his shoulders, a silent message being sent and received.

They forgave him.

Even after he had nearly killed Po, even after they discovered he had once loved another, they forgave him, and still wanted him.

And he knew he would always want them, too.

Comfortable quiet settled around them as understanding passed between their eyes, emotions too powerful for words enveloping them in the utmost love as they felt something within each of them reach out to the two others, leaving some of them, memories from their pasts, within each other's souls as it took a piece of each of them, their souls mingling with one another.

Emotions and pasts splayed out before each of them, certain events prominent in each as the memory sharing commenced. A process so ancient very few still knew how to do so. When dreams collided with reality, allowing memories from long ago, emotions entwined with them, to know every aspect of a person's life, that was memory sharing.

Crane had come from a high-end family, but had been sent to study with Master Shifu because the family thought he was too caring and seemed to give everything away for the good of others. He had not changed too much in that aspect. He had been willing to give up Po because he felt it was right, and it must have been, because there he was, memory sharing with the two people he loved more than anyone on Earth.

Po had always cared for his father, even if he just couldn't figure out that Po wanted to learn Kung Fu, not noodles. He had always been clumsy and teased for his size. When Crane and he had professed their love, Po was so insecure about his appearance, it wouldn't have taken much to send him over the deep end. When he looked at himself in the mirror, he still saw the disgusting, overweight panda, but if Crane and Tai Lung wanted him, he would do whatever it took to keep them. He would change however they wanted him. He loved them enough to live and breathe and even die for them and only them.

Tai Lung had been so proud as a child to have a playmate who cared for him enough to take the blame. It had broken his heart more than he wanted to admit to lose that. What was worse was that he was mocked for it upon reaching Chor Gom. The one he had loved had raped him as jokes were made about how much he had liked it before. He had been burned, left for dead only to be dragged back into the prison and left under his shell to heal when inspectors came who were too afraid of him to check if his living conditions were acceptable. He had been hurt in ways no living being should ever be put through, and yet still he held a love for the rhino in his heart, a twisted, sadistic fear of his face, love of his hands as they would tear and caress, punish and reward. But none of that mattered to him then, as he knew what love truly was. Love was being able to not only forgive someone, but also accept everything that made them who they were. Love was being willing to give your heart, soul, and body for a person who did the same, and sill wish you had more to give. Love was falling, the most frightening part being the first jump, knowing that your love was waiting at the bottom with open arms to catch you. Love was music, a symphony of short, memorable staccatos and long, delicate phrases, rising in an endless crescendo. Love simply was, and he, all of them, they were a part of it. Each of them was a note in the Concerto de Amore.

Exhausted both physically and mentally, the three fell asleep, sharing a single dream as the rest of the Five slept on.

The night quietly wore on, occupants of the Jade Palace unaware of what had occurred that night.

--

The first rays of dawn flung themselves across the deep green palace, illuminating intricately designed hallways as the sun's warmth awakened three beings in particular.

Tai Lung looked up, eyes falling on a softly snoring panda and a reclining crane as a sigh escaped his lips, hearing them awaken with him.

"Good morning, loves," he whispered, letting a paw run along Crane's spine as he sat up.

"Good morning, indeed. Do you realize how long it's been since someone has memory shared?" Crane replied, nuzzling his beak against Po's good shoulder.

"Who cares? That was scary. Tai Lung, did all that really happen to you?" Po asked, eyes gleaming with unshed tears.

Looking away in shame, Tai Lung nodded, mumbling a soft 'yes' as he felt tears spill from his eyes, burning a pathway in his chiseled face.

A gentle hand was placed upon his back, rubbing soothing circles in the fur, as both murmured the words of comfort he had never been allowed before.

Several moments later, Po mentioned, "Master Shifu knows I won't be at training today, but I doubt he'll be very happy if you're gone, Crane."

"Yeah, I guess I should get ready. You'll be okay? Both of you?" he questioned, cocking his head to the side.

"Sure thing. I know I'm not going anywhere," Po responded jokingly, hissing as the laughter jarred his injury, Tai Lung instantly apologizing as he stroked Po's shoulder, watching the silvery tears stream down his face. Unconsciously, he bent down to lick them away, placing a small kiss upon his cheek.

"I'll watch over him, you go ahead. It's my fault he's hurt, so tell them the truth if they ask, the good and the bad, and let them judge me. Good luck, love," Tai Lung whispered as he planted a quick kiss on the bird's beak as the gong rang out, Crane darting from the room, a chorus of 'good morning, master' ringing out in the hall.

Tai Lung silently studied Po, eyes roaming over a six-pack stomach, strong chest, prominent jaw, and realizing none of it fit. There was no denying he looked gorgeous, anyone with eyes could see that, but it did not fit who he was.

Po's gentle demeanor seemed to demand an approachable physique, and that meant he was supposed to look tubby. It just seemed right, almost as if the Universe itself had envisioned him that way.

His mind drifted back to when he was memory sharing with Po, how he still wondered how Crane and himself could possibly love the panda, and he realized how honestly insecure and nervous Po was. He felt he did not deserve what he had been given.

Twirling a lock of Po's monochromatic fur, Tai Lung pressed his lips softly to the panda's, whispering in between kisses, "I love you so much, Po. You saved me from myself. You're beautiful. You **are** beautiful, and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise."

"What brought this on?" Po questioned, head spinning from the random reassurance.

"I've simply noticed you don't seem to think this way. You don't know how much I love you. I'd endure another twenty years in Chor Gom for you, Po. I love you," Tai Lung replied, nuzzling his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Po. I never wanted to hurt you, and no matter what, I-"

Tai Lung was cut off mid-sentence as Po brought their faces together, ivory and gunmetal fur mingling, leaving traces of each other upon their partner, the silence that settled between them filled by unstated promises and unutterable love as their shadows danced in the morning light.

Finally, they broke the kiss, gasping for air as Po joked, "I guess no matter how good at Kung Fu you are, you still need to breathe."

Chuckling with him, Tai Lung's hand fluttered across Po's arm, his electric orbs meeting Po's gentle chartreuse.

"I am sorry. Please, please forgive me," he begged, praying it would be enough.

"Always, cuz you're my special kitty," Po teased, hissing slightly as his skin was pulled by the sudden motion, healing scars protesting loudly.

"And you're my tubby panda," Tai Lung retorted, regretting it instantly as Po's expression fell, guilt bubbling up like acid within his throat.

"Hey, Po, I was teasing. You're too thin to begin with. I keep thinking a breeze is going to come through and blow you away. I'm sorry," he whispered against the panda's chest, hearing footsteps approaching.

"I-it's okay. I know I'm not very aesthetically pleasing," Po replied as Zeng raced in, message in wing, panting as he handed it to Po.

"What is it?" he asked, turning to the palace goose.

"It's from your father. He told me to tell you it – whatever 'it' is – is on Thursday, it is from nine until five, and he's sorry," he huffed, dragging himself out of the room.

Po read the letter, gasping as his calm expression turned to one of rage. Throwing the letter through the open doorway, he gritted his teeth, clenching his fist in fury.

"What's wrong? What did it say?" Tai Lung asked, concerned. Po never got angry. He got upset, he refused food, he ran away, but he never got angry.

"It's from my _family_," Po spat the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth.

"What's wrong with that? I thought you would like your family," Tai Lung questioned, taken aback at the look of betrayal and madness that was thrown his way.

"_Like_ them? Like _them_? How am I supposed to _like _the people who made me hate myself? How I look, how I sound, who I am, it was never enough for them! They could never just be happy for me! They always wanted more, just so they would have something to brag about at their weekly gathering with their high class 'friends'! I was a show toy! I hate them!" he screamed, Tai Lung sighing softly as he stroked Po's fur, resting his head on the panda's chest.

"They want a family reunion."


	7. Ch 7: Family Reunion

_A/N: I'm going to hell for this. I've shipped a whole new pairing in this chapter, and BTW, I'm very glad to say that SOMEONE (RekonNairu) caught the Transformers reference! BW Dinobot is AWESOME!! I love him so much, and it just seemed like a good tribute, bad guy goes good, but is still not TOTALLY okay, though I KNOW I'd go to hell for shipping Dinobot/Tai Lung, but hey, since when had THAT ever stopped me? DinoTai forever!_

_Also, supercookies for dobergirl102. The spirits told you right, so this chap is dedicated to you! :) Read on!_

--

"So, we're going to your dad's, first?" Crane questioned, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah. I haven't even told him about you guys, yet. He's gonna freak, I just know it. Maybe we should just send an apology and say we're busy?" Po suggested, hesitant to discover his father's reaction.

"Po, you need to tell him. He raised you, he deserves to know about us," Tai Lung replied, wrapping an arm around Po's middle as they descended the stairs, townspeople clearing away from Tai Lung, still wary of the ex convict.

Silence relaying his reluctant agreement, Po lead the way to the crowded restaurant, starting to clear out for the family reunion, entering ahead of his lovers as a stunned crowd gaped at the hero.

'Hero? Me? Maybe if it was that easy. Time to face my father. Gods, protect me,' Po prayed, approaching the counter, Tai Lung and Crane waiting outside.

"Po! I haven't seen you in months! You look so handsome! Son, have you lost weight?" Mr. Ping teased, pulling Po into the kitchen.

"Um, yeah, actually I have. That's one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. Dad, can we talk upstairs?" Po requested as Crane and Tai Lung slipped inside, watching from just out of view.

"Of course, son! Come, come, we'll talk in your old room. You know, since you left, business has been better than ever, but I can't keep up with it! If things continue this way, I may just have to drag you out of the Palace! Oh, but how are your studies going? Are those Furious Five being polite? And what of Tai Lung? Is he causing you trouble?" Mr. Ping's relentless questioning was both relieving and stressful for Po. Although it was good to know that at least his father had not changed too much, he was unsure as to how he would answer the questions.

Once they reached his room, Po closed the door and sat on the floor, looking straight at his father as he spoke, retelling his story of anorexia and bulimia, and how he ran away, found Tai Lung, and returned, while managing to leave out the details of his lovers. Mr. Ping, though he looked horrified, did not speak until Po was finished, ending on how Tai Lung had taken care of him after injuring him unintentionally.

Wrapping his aged, familiar wings around Po, Mr. Ping buried his face in his chest, sobbing as he apologized, wondering how he could have let that happen, and to his only son.

"I'm so sorry, Po. You know I love you more than anything: you're the one who made me a father. I can't believe anyone could be so cruel. I'm sorry I wasn't there. You needed me and I was busy with my store. I'm sorry, Po, so sorry," he cried, feeling his son, so strong yet so frail, petting his head as their tears mingled on Po's chest, father and son reminiscing of simpler times.

"Dad, it's okay. I'm okay, because of, well, love," Po reassured, looking into his father's tear-stained eyes as his expression suddenly changed to the over-inquisitive look familiar to the giant panda.

"Who? When? When is the wedding? Po, is it that lovely Master Tigress, or that kind Master Viper? Or is it someone else? Who has caught my son's heart?" he grilled as Tai Lung and Crane silently entered through the window, standing behind the old goose as Crane placed his hat on one of the tables out of respect.

"We did."

The chorus seemed to tighten a noose around Po's neck as his father's excitement turned into dread and disgust. He knew what would follow.

"Er, Po? Is this a joke? You can't love more than one person, my son, much less two **males**. What **will** your relatives think? It's just not natural! Kung Fu I will permit because you did save the Valley, but I don't think this is a good idea," Mr. Ping squawked, guilt placing its iron grip about Po's throat. He knew it was a bad idea to tell his father. Why hadn't he listened to his instincts?

More importantly, how would Crane and Tai Lung take this?

Crane was the first to speak, stepping forward in the cramped room, eyes gleaming with a passion for the words he spoke.

"Mr. Ping, I know that you have been told that it's against nature, but Master Oogway and Master Shifu were happy together for many years! Probably longer than you've been alive! And if Master Oogway could find nothing wrong with homosexuality, or multiple partners, or even interspecies, than who should question him? Didn't we say he was the wisest, most honorable person ever to live? Then shouldn't we trust him in this, too? Please, Mr. Ping, after everything Po's been through, doesn't he deserve to simply be happy?" Crane's heartfelt speech fell upon deaf ears at Mr. Ping's only response.

"I will **not** tolerate having a gay son!"

Po felt his world shatter, heart wrenching within his chest as his lungs constricted, choking on air. His father was going to disown him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Tai Lung's expression of fear and rage. He had seen this before, and he knew what would happen. He didn't want to lose Po or Crane! He loved them! His heart had been broken before. He didn't think he could take it a second time.

"He's you son!" shouted Tai Lung; unshed tears glimmering in amber orbs. "It shouldn't matter who he loves, so long as he's happy! He's been through more in the last few months than most go through in their entire life! And he trusted you to accept him! Po has told us time and time again how kind and understanding you are, and I'm beginning to think the only reason he said those things was because you pounded them into his head! What kind of father would take his son's right to happiness away for the sake of appearance? Clearly no father **I** would ever tolerate. If you cannot accept Po as he is, then Master Shifu will adopt him. He will accept and embrace Po's decision as you never will!"

Po could barely breathe, his father's anger and disappointment a tangible force that left him too terrified to speak. He could not remember the last time he had seen his father angered. The imminent threat of disownment clouded his logic, his mind, his body, as air seemed to be impossible to obtain.

The glare on Mr. Ping's face eased up at his words, a knock at the door breaking the room's tension.

"We will continue this discussion after the reunion," he concluded, heading down to the gaggle of geese downstairs.

The three exchanged worried glances as Crane and Tai Lung both placed a comforting limb upon Po's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Po. This was my idea to tell him. I guess I should have listened to you. I'm so sorry," Crane sighed, tilting his beak down in shame.

"Well, I should go see my family at least one more time before he disowns me. I just – could you guys come with me? I don't think I can face them on my own," Po admitted, starting for the door.

Both nodding, the three Kung Fu masters descended the stairs to the main shop.

"Po! I was just telling my friend about your astounding accomplishment! You remember Gin Lai (pronounced Jin Lie)? He's quite impressed by – is that Tai Lung?" a female goose questioned, waddling up to her nephew.

"Aunt Mai (pronounced May), these are my-" Po glanced over to his lovers for approval and received small nods. If they were going down, it would be together. "lovers, Master Crane and Tai Lung."

There was a collective silence as all who had heard, being the entire family, allowed the information to sink in before one, obnoxious voice shouted, "Ping! I knew that son of yours was no good! And if you don't disown him, I'll be sure to disown you both!"

Po recognized the voice's elder tone. His grandmother.

More shouts of agreement filled the air as Po felt he knew this was the end. He was no longer Mr. Ping's son. He wasn't anyone's son.

"**_STOP!!_**" came a voice above the chatter, silencing all in the restaurant.

Even more surprising was the fact that it had come from one, small goose.

Mr. Ping.

"I am ashamed of you all! And you ought to be ashamed of yourselves, too, for having such a reaction! I know I am. Po has done nothing but help everyone, and now that finally does something for himself, he is ridiculed for it! If you decide to disown him, you will have to do the same to me, because he is my son and it doesn't matter to me who he loves, so long as he is happy!" Turning to Po, he wrapped his meager wingspan around his midline as he completed, "Po, I'm sorry it took me so long to see. You three are just like your mother and me. She was a panda and I'm a goose, so no one thought we should be together, but we were in love, and that broke all barriers of species. She died giving birth to you, but I know how hard it is when it seems the entire world is against you. So I want you to know that no matter what happens, no matter who you love, or how many lovers you have, or what species or gender they are, you will always be my son and you will always have a home (inspired by my parents, who, though Christian, are always telling me things like this)."

Po felt his eyes water as he hugged his father, telling him it was okay. He was forgiven.

"Disgusting! You are both nothing but trouble and I for one will have nothing to do with you! Tzu (pronounced Tsoo) Ping, I disown you from our family! You are no longer welcome among us," crowed the elder goose as she turned to leave, the rest of the flock following close behind her.

"I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean to get you –" Po began, Tai Lung and Crane standing back to allow them a moment.

"No, Po, I am sorry. I was rash and shouldn't have judged you and your lovers so harshly. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me, maybe you would like to introduce them to me?" Tzu interrupted, looking hopefully up at his son.

"Oh, dad," Po breathed, smiling through tears at his father. "Of course I forgive you!"

Chuckling as he motioned his boyfriends over, Po began his introductions, "Dad, this is Master Crane and Tai Lung. Guys, this is my dad, Tzu Ping."

Bowing in respect for the act of fatherly love they had just witnessed, both Kung Fu warriors greeted their soon-to-be father-in-law.

"Well?" prompted Tzu, glancing over at Po.

"Well, what?" he asked curiously.

"Well, when is the wedding? If I'm not getting any grandchildren, then at least let me hand you off!"

Embarrassed by his father's outburst, Po blushed, mumbling 'daaaad' as Tai Lung and Crane chuckled at the cute scene before them.

"Don't you 'dad' me, young man! I intend to see you at your wedding, so you had best tell me when it is!" he jokingly reprimanded, earning more laughter from the peanut galley.

Turning his three-foot-terror on his son's lovers, Tzu continued, "And don't think I'm going to be easy on you two! There has not been a single person I've met whom I felt was worthy of my boy's affections! But if you make him happy and are willing to stand up for him, then I suppose you have my blessings. But you hurt him and I don't care that you're the 'masters' of Kung Fu, I'll serve you to hungry customers as a snow crane special!"

"I don't doubt it, sir. Thank you, Mr. Ping –" Crane was cut off by Po's father's correction.

"Please, call me dad. And as soon as you have a wedding date set, tell me so I can begin catering arrangements! Now, I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to an old goose chatter, so go on, get out of here before I call the authorities on you for a disturbance," Tzu ushered them out, earning two confused looks and a soft smile from his son.

"And visit once in a while!" he shouted after the retreating forms of China's greatest warriors.

"Po?" Tai Lung questioned as they began their ascension of the Palace stairs.

"Yeah?" he turned his face, dried tears plastering white fur to his pale flesh.

"Are you okay? I mean, your family just – I – you just – I'm sorry if you're hurting. I didn't want to get you disowned, I'm so sorry, Po," Tai Lung breathed, recalling Vachir, how horrid his parents had been. He was worried Po would be angered at him for getting him disowned, so when he found himself being carried bridal-style up the steps in the arms of said panda, suffice to say he was more than a little shocked.

"I never liked them, anyway. They were always complaining about how unnatural it was for my dad to have loved a panda. Now, I don't have to see them ever again. If anything I should be thanking you, both of you, and I think I know the perfect way," Po smirked mischievously as he collected Crane in his other arm, blunt teeth barely peeking out from behind ridiculously full lips.

All three shared a deep grin as Po reached the bathhouse. Opening the unlocked door only to see Monkey pressing fully into Tigress, her mewls revealing her pleasure. While Po blushed furiously, quickly shutting the door and leaving the two masters to their 'activities', he noted that though Monkey and Tigress had looked right at him, no one seemed to care that they were f--king in the bathhouse.

"Um, how about we go to the tree grove in the back?" Po suggested, face still flushed from embarrassment.

"Sure thing, love, but you don't need to get so upset. We all knew they were an item," Crane cooed, wing flitting around the edge of Po's pants as he continued walking, carrying the bird and the feline in his arms.

Growling lightly, Po murmured into Crane's neck, "You'll stop that now or I'll have to drop you both here."

Smiling softly, Crane removed his hand from Po's pants, leaning on his strong chest as he finished his journey into the woods, laying the masters gently on the ground.

"So, Po, you said something about a reward?" Tai Lung prompted, noting the tightness of his own pants.

"Indeed, I did," Po replied, kneeling at the feet of his lovers, smiling seductively at them as his situated himself between Crane's knees, elbows on either side of his hips as Po's head ducked down, teeth gently nipping his stomach.

Licking at Crane through his pants, Po was pleased with the growling he received until Tai Lung cut the bird off, lips on beak, on his knees, hands holding him up as he ravaged the flier's mouth.

Po, spotting the opportunity, lapped at Tai Lung's growing bulge while inserting a hand into Crane's pants. Adoring the sounds of purring and gasping, Po began rubbing himself against the grass, desperate for some type of friction.

The slow, steady pace that had been established quickened to a frantic motion as they approached the point of no return. As the three went over the edge, ruining three perfectly good pairs of pants, a soft gasp was heard, the sound of wings fluttering as some avian creature landed nearby covered by panting as the three tried to regain their breaths.

"D-did you guys hear something?" Po asked, looking up at the relaxed faces of Tai Lung and Crane.

"I-I'm not sure. I think I might have, but I d-dunno," Crane replied, lazily glancing about only to spot Tzu Ping standing in between two trees, mouth agape, Crane's hat in wing.

Head falling back down, Crane instructed, "Po, unless you **really** want to be embarrassed beyond all belief, I suggest you close your eyes."

Tai Lung, curiosity piqued, glanced at the mortified goose, freezing in terror, memories of rhinos and broken promises of eternal love bombarding his mind as Crane heaved himself up, taking the hat from the chef with a soft 'thank you' before ushering him away, attempting to spare Po the humiliation when a pair of emerald eyes widened to unrealistic size as the panda caught sight of the goose.

"D-dad?" Po's eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out in shock.

"Well," Tai Lung chuckled after Tzu had left. "that went well."

"Tai Lung, I love you dearly, but if you don't shut up, I might just have to kill you," Crane threatened, tossing himself down beside Po, falling into a light sleep.

Smiling to himself, Tai Lung curled up on the other side of the giant panda, allowing himself to drift off into a light slumber.

--

"Hey! We were wondering where you guys ran off to, last night!" the annoying voice of one Master Monkey was the rude awakening they had expected as morning's light pirouetted along the thousands of green dance floors above.

"Ungh, shu' up, Mo'ey. 's too m'early," mumbled a lazy panda as he lifted his tired head to see Tigress standing beside him, smirking deviously.

"Oh, crap, don't tell me she's pregnant!" Po shouted, earning a smack from the lump of crane beside him, telling him to go back to sleep.

"No, Po, I'm not, trust me," she laughed.

Wait.

Tigress laughed? Since freaking when? And what the hell was she grinning about? And why was Crane taking so long to wake up when he usually was a full-blown morning person, over-happy about nothing and all? And since when did Tai Lung sleep with his bum in the air? Po silently swore that if the universe didn't start making sense right then and there, he was going to have to kill something, and he wasn't feeling real picky on whom!

"What's going on?" Po questioned, face betraying his extreme confusion.

Tigress's grin only widened as she replied, "You used to have a crush on me."

Po's face reddened, noting that Crane and Tai Lung had finally managed to sit up, and by the looks on their faces, they knew where this was headed. Now if only someone would tell Po.

"Crane, you got any clue where she's going with this?" Po asked, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

"A date, I think," he replied, grinning like an idiot.


	8. Ch 8: Dating Game: Part 1

**Chapter 8: Dating Game: Part 1**

--

_A/N: If you guys haven't figured it out yet, I'm major into culinary stuff, so, to avoid annoying repetitions, I just won't tell you what they have for dinner. It's food and they eat it and it's good. Also, cookies if you can guess what movie I just saw! Also, Su Lai is my tribute to Frosty's Kin, who has given constructive criticism since chapter one, and even in the cut version. Frosty, this one's for you!_

_And just so you know, cat females have six breasts, which is why Tigress appears so flat-chested. Just so you know._

_--_

Po sputtered out, "B-but she knows I-I'm with you two!"

"Remember what I said earlier? You know, about how we don't place any limits on love, and that just because you are with one person, doesn't mean you can't still have fun with others? Well, I think Tigress means that she wants let you live one of your old fantasies. It's up to you whether or not to accept, but we won't be angry with you if you do. Do whatever feels best, Po. You deserve it," Crane cooed as he pushed Tai Lung onto his side, the snow leopard leaping up, head whirling around as he awoke.

"Yes, Po, I'm asking you out. I want to thank you for all that you've done, and for not being angry with me when I was the one who was hardest on you. I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you. What do you say?" she offered, jade eyes soft and warm.

"Um, I-I guess, if there are no objections, that, yeah, that would be nice. Yes, Tigress, I'll go out with you," Po replied, watching Monkey, Tai Lung, and Crane closely for their reactions.

"Good. Meet me at the Hall of Heroes tonight. We have training in half an hour, so I suggest you three get cleaned up. Master Shifu, accepting though he may be, doesn't really want to see the . . . fruits of you loving endeavors," Tigress spoke the last part with a barely concealed smile, all three looking down at their own pants to notice the sticky dryness as Po's face flushed, clumsily scrambling to stand, stuttering apologies as he ran to the bathhouse.

"I love him so much, but sometimes I think he is just too shy," Tai Lung spoke, shaking his head as he leapt to his feet.

"I know what you mean. I think Mantis had a great idea, though," Tigress replied, smiling at Monkey, the only one who had been willing to speak with the insect after his outburst at dinner.

"What idea? When did Mantis come into this? Am I the only one with no idea what you're talking about?" Crane questioned, cocking his head to one side as he lazily rose to a standing position.

"Oh, that's right! You were at Mr. Ping's shop when he told us. Meet us after your baths; we'll fill you in, but hurry. I don't want to be late," Monkey requested as he took Tigress's paw in his own, stroking her knuckles lovingly as the two headed for their rooms, Tai Lung and Crane racing to get cleaned.

--

The Furious Five met Po and Master Shifu in the training arena as always, but all could feel the light air that wound around all in the Palace, causing even the ever-scowling maintenance crew to giggle and joke as they tidied the warriors' rooms.

"My students, today, with Po's permission, you will attempt the usual routine on him," Shifu instructed, all eyes suddenly on the still-drying Dragon Warrior.

"Um, sure. Why not?" Po agreed, mumbling loud enough for all to hear, "I'm gonna get my butt kicked, aren't I?"

Shifu smiled as he gave a single, rough chuckle, gesturing his students to begin.

The Furious Five and Tai Lung disappeared from view over walls and into the Palace as Po walked over to one of the trees, plopping himself down in the dirt as he tried to figure out what the 'usual routine' was.

"Do not fear, Master, they know if they win not to harm you. If, however, they lose, please help critique them so that they might improve," Shifu requested, exiting the arena.

"Um, sure, but what am I trying to win? Master Shifu? Aw, c'mon!" Po shouted, crossing his arms to pout.

A light rustling in the bushes near the Training Hall entrance alerted him of Monkey's whereabouts, and he closed his eyes, sounds barely perceptible echoing as he managed to determine that Viper was behind the tree to his left, coiled and ready to spring, Crane was on the roof of the wall behind his back, Mantis beside him, Tai Lung, beneath the steps of the Training Hall, and Tigress was behind the tree to his right, panting slightly.

Then, they leapt, Po throwing himself forward, jumping over Monkey as he tucked right to avoid Viper's strike, catching himself in a back flip as he blocked Tigress's thrust with a high, right kick, using his left hand to clothesline Tai Lung. Crane's spinning form was noted as he sidestepped left to avoid Mantis. Catching Crane, he tossed him right back up, narrowly avoiding a wing to his face. Bending backward, he scissor-kicked Tigress, tossing her at the Training Hall like a rag doll, only to have her rebound, grabbing Viper as she hit the wall, feet first, using it as a spring board for her attack. Dropping back, the two sailed harmlessly over him as he suddenly found Tai Lung landing between his legs. Snapping them together, Po twisted as he stood, grabbing a tree and throwing the Kung Fu master at Monkey, Mantis, and Crane, knocking the three of them over as they landed in a heap of fur, feathers, and bug.

The six shakily stood up, panting, and bowed to Po as Shifu entered, clapping.

"Well done, Po. That was quite a display. Now, if you don't mind critiquing?" Shifu questioned, gesturing to his students.

"Um, sure thing," Po replied, turning to the warriors.

"First of all, you guys all need to work on subtlety. I could hear where each of you was even before you struck. Tigress," Po turned to her, noting how her head shot up to listen to his words. "great rebound, but, again, try to relax, Kung Fu is an art, not a chore." Tigress nodded before returning to her bow.

"Mantis," Po turned to the insect, seeing his face shoot up like Tigress's had. "awesome high strike, but try looking for a better attack time. It's okay to assess the situation, first, really. There's no prize for being first." Nodding, he, too, returned to his bow.

"Viper," She looked up. "good job picking a time to strike, but work on you aim, 'kay?" a nod and a bow.

"Monkey," Look up. "sweet hiding spot, but don't give up after only one try. At least take one more shot." Nod, bow.

"Crane," Up. "amazing spin dive, but, again, don't take only one shot. And, just for the future, when someone stands on the wall roof, it makes it, like, rain dust, so try hiding somewhere else, 'kay?" nod, bow.

"Tai Lung," Up. "great work with finding an opportune moment, but watch your opponent's eyes, you'll know when they're about to strike. Not sure how it works, but it does, trust me." nod, bow.

"And next time, you can sit down afterwards. Geeze, you guys look tired. Take a breather before you pass out," Po joked, watching the thankful looks on their faces as they flopped down in the dirt.

Shifu approached Po, a gentle look on his face as he was reminded of Master Oogway's caring nature.

"Po, if you want, you may leave the practice area," Shifu offered, wanting to see just how like Oogway Po was becoming.

"I know, but I don't wanna."

That sealed it. Oogway's spirit had joined with Po's to help him lead the Palace. Inwardly jumping for joy at his dearest friend's continued existence, Shifu nodded, motioning for them all to enter the Training Hall.

As Mantis, Monkey, Tigress, and Viper passed Po, they each gave him a compliment on how expertly he had fought, along with several promising smirks.

"Hey, love, that was amazing, I don't know if I could ever be that good, but maybe, if you'd give me extra lessons . . . maybe at night? Out behind the bathhouse," Crane suggested, grinning deviously as Tai Lung walked up beside him.

"Can you count me in on those? That was fantastic! You really are too good at this, Master Oogway chose well," Tai Lung purred, giving Po's bum a quick, passing grab before he entered the Hall, all seven lining up to complete the course.

Po blushed, remembering how his flabby bum would have jiggled like Jell-O (© all rights to a food people) after a smack like that and guilt bubbled within his gut.

The rest of the day went pretty well, thought Po wondered what was up with the Furious Five, They complimented his every motion, and Master Shifu seemed to be centering the entire day on Po's major strengths. While he wasn't about to complain, Po wondered what was going on.

That night found Po in the Hall of Heroes after being primped and polished by Crane and Tai Lung and examined by Viper. After being forced to wear a pair of bright purple silken pants with an ivory belt, he picked out some tiger lilies interspersed with cherry blossoms and had to nearly fight the storeowner to accept his money, but managed to slip it onto the counter before he left.

As he fidgeted nervously, the sound of soft footsteps approached and Po looked up to see Tigress in her usual red and golden shirt, black pants without a wrinkle in sight, but what stopped his breath was the crimson eye shadow, bright red lipstick painted by a delicate tail, Viper, obviously, and her eyelashes were drawn out by expensive mascara, cheeks tinted pink with blush.

She was gorgeous.

As Po managed to hand her the flowers in his hand, he noted the quick, fleeting smile that passed over the Tiger style master's face at the sight of the tiger lilies.

"I love them, Po. Thank you, but I had best warn you, Monkey is the jealous type. You look wonderful, purple is a good color on you," she complimented as she cradled the flowers in her arms.

"You look, wow, just, wow, Tigress," he stuttered, gaping at the master.

"Heh, thank you, Po. Now, I think we should get going. You heard that the theatre is putting on a new play? It's called Mama Mia, I think. It wasn't easy, but I managed to get us tickets. The show's in two hours, so why don't I take you out for dinner?" she offered, holding out her hand for Po to follow.

"Um, actually, I got dinner. It's only fair if you got the tickets," Po replied, taking her hand and leading her down the stairs and into the town.

Approaching a small, multi-cultural restaurant, Po held open the door as Tigress entered, walking up to the desk and requesting a table for two.

Once the waitress got over the fact that the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress were in the same room as her, she lead them to a secluded section away from any rude customers that might interrupt their evening.

"Get whatever you want, this is on me," Po instructed, blushing brightly as he felt her tail wrap around his ankle.

"Thank you, Po," she whispered as the waitress scurried over to take their orders, a young rabbit in a black dress.

"Um, welcome t-to Creole, Grand High Master Po, Master Tigress. M-my name is Su Lai and I'll be your server tonight. Can I start you two off with some drinks?" she stuttered, forcing herself to stare at the note pad in her hands.

"It's just Po, Su, but thanks. Don't worry, we don't bite," Po chuckled, watching her eyes grow wide in disbelief.

"I'll have the Cabana Blitz, please," Tigress requested, Su nodding as she jotted down two small characters.

"And may I have the Russian Bleu?" Po asked, smiling warmly at the flustered teen.

"Okay, I'll have your drinks out as soon as I can," she replied, giving a deep bow to the two warriors before racing off to the kitchen, alerting the staff of who was in their restaurant.

"Do you know her?" Tigress questioned, looking up at him.

"Yeah, she was a regular at my dad's. Before, when I worked at his shop, she always said I was meant for more. Who knew she'd be right? So how long have you and Monkey been an item?" Po replied, curious nature overriding his amazement at taking the master of Tiger style out to dinner as Su set their drinks on the table and they placed their orders.

"About three years. When did you fall for Crane?" she shot right back playfully, taking another sip of her mango martini, fresh lime dribbling into the mix, sugar at the bottom and coconut milk lacing the top.

"When I saw him in the training hall, getting his bum handed to him by you in the jade turtle. It's his wings, you know. That's what had me interested in the first place. His wings are beautiful. What got you?"

"His laugh. He laughs more than any of us, but, unlike Mantis, knows when enough is enough. He's kind and approachable, but can get fired up when provoked. Honestly, I would have gone for Crane first, but that beak of his was a major turn off,"

"What'd'ya mean? His beak is so smooth and rough at the same time, it's wonderful."

"I guess we just have different taste in guys."

"Yeah, but I'm kinda glad you didn't, ya know, go for him. You're smarter and better looking and more calm and collected than me. He'd've agreed for sure. I guess, you know, I just want whatever's best for him, and sometimes I'm just, you know, not sure that I even deserve to know him. I mean, he and Tai Lung are so secure with themselves, and they're so much smarter than me, and when I figure out what they see in me, you'll be the first to know."

"It's that."

"Wha-?"

"Your insecurity, your compassion, and your ability to see the best in everyone, even Tai Lung, especially when they can't see it in themselves. You know, when you first cam to Jade Mountain, Crane came to me, telling me he was falling for you and asking me how he could stop it. I guess, in a sense, that was why I was so adamant about getting rid of you. I just didn't want to see Crane get hurt."

"I don't either."

"And that's why I got over my stupid prejudices."

The two ate their orders, taking animatedly about nothing as they had several more drinks, Po, heavy weight that he was, noticing how tipsy Tigress was becoming and asked for the bill.

Paying it with a generous tip for their waitress, he led Tigress out of the restaurant and on to the theatre. Taking their places in the front row, the play began and, as it progressed, Po watched Tigress slowly come to lean against his shoulder, eyes barely open. The play ended and Po lifted Tigress in his arms, carrying her back up the stairs which, he was proud to point out, no longer left him out of breath. That month of running had done him a world of good.

Entering the bunkhouse, a sleeping Tigress in his arms, he slid open her door to see Monkey on the bunk beside hers.

"Hey, Po, what happened to her?" questioned Monkey, instantly alert.

"Oh, she might have had too many drinks. Who knew she was a light weight?" Po chuckled, placing her form on the bed.

"She's not," Monkey replied, tilting his head in a curious way. (Curious George!! I don't own that, either.)

"What?" Po asked, listening carefully to hear that they were the only ones in the entire bunkhouse.

"I'm sorry I tricked you, Po, but I talked to Crane and Tai Lung, and I was hoping you might want, well, this," Tigress offered, opening her shirt as Monkey leapt into the hall, winking at Po as he mouthed 'enjoy' before scurrying off to wherever the others had gone.

Tigress had appeared flat-chested, but in reality, her supple breasts were six small hills on her flawless figure as she draped one arm around Po's neck, closing the door with her tail and pulling him over to the mat.

"Tigress, no, I don't think Crane and Tai Lung would agree with this and I love them and-" Po was cut off by a pair of full, red lips on his own.

"It was their idea, Po. They think you should know that they are okay with you sleeping with other people so long as you don't hide it from them," she replied, pushing the male onto his back on the mat.

"Please, Po, let me do this, All Crane and Tai Lung ever talk about is you, especially how good in bed you are, and I want to know what they're talking about," she requested, leaning over the giant panda.

"Well, I suppose, but in that case, we're playing by my rules. Lay on your back," Po instructed, kneeling beside the mat as Tigress smiled, following his instruction.

"Now, whatever you do, don't touch yourself," Po directed, hands gliding over smooth breasts, mouth nipping gently at the base of her neck, trailing kisses down to one breast while his hands continued pleasuring two of the others, Tigress's purrs reminding him of Tai Lung as he kissed his way down to the rim of her pants, untying the belt with his teeth as he painfully slowly pulled the black leggings off, hands still playing with breasts.

After getting the last of her clothing off, Po's face came up to her thighs, licking at one, then the other, working his way inward. Upon reaching the front of her womanhood, Po blew a soft breath over the black striped top, earning a mewl from the feline warrior. He then returned his attentions to her thighs, moving just close enough to tease her, but staying far enough away that she was certain she would soon break.

After nearly five minutes of this insane teasing, Po's face finally descended on her, lapping within her folds as she purred shamelessly. She knew she wouldn't last much longer, and, with all the grace of a Kung Fu master, flipped Po onto his back, roughly tearing his pants off, tossing them aside as she straddled his hips. Bouncing atop the panda, Tigress and Po reached climax at nearly the same time, Po pulling her off him at the last moment to ensure her safety.

Collapsing on the mat, Tigress smiled at Po, whispering, "Well done, Po. I can see why they would brag. And I'm gonna have to see if we can do this again some time."

Po smiled, ignoring his guilt for Tigress's sake as he cuddled her, drifting off to sleep, but not to dream.

Morning rays spilled across umber stripes, illuminating the small room as Po and Tigress arose from their sleep, walking over to the bathhouse to clean up, Po's guilt having doubled since the last night. Had Tai Lung and Crane really said it was okay? Would Tigress lie? Had it been a test? What was he going to say to them?

Entering the bathhouse, Po found himself with less time to think than he initially had as Tai Lung confronted him, Crane in tow.

"So, how was it? What did you two do? Po, did you enjoy your night with Tigress? What happened?" the bombardment of questions had not been expected, so Po simply stared a moment before the guilt within his stomach burst and he fell to his knees, apologizing to Tigress for pulling her from Monkey, to Crane and Tai Lung for betraying them, and to Monkey, who was nowhere in sight, for taking Tigress.

"Po," Crane cooed, kneeling beside him, one wing draped over his shoulders, his words wasted on the sobbing heap of panda.

"Po," Tai Lung tried, somewhat more forceful, still not getting a response.

"Po!" both shouted, the warrior looking up at his lovers with tear-rimmed eyes.

"We'd both agreed to this, that you should be allowed a few nights to just have fun. Po, every time we've told you that we hold no restrictions, we've meant it. Do you recall, several nights ago, when Mantis made that rude comment about your sense of humor? Well, he wanted to make it up to you, so he came up with a game. Each of the Furious Five is gonna ask you out on a date, and then, afterwards, if you want to, make love to you. We all agreed that it should be a surprise, but if you don't want to, it's okay. We're not mad at you, and we don't mind you going out with other people. I guess what I'm saying is that we just want you to be happy. You never seem to really smile anymore, so we thought that maybe this would be a pleasant surprise. Sorry if it made you feel disloyal, Po," Tai Lung whispered, petting Po's soft fur like a child's as he explained.

"So, wait, you really don't mind? At all?" Po asked, looking incredulously at the snow leopard and red crowned crane.

"Not at all, love," Crane replied, Tigress smiling at the warm scene.

"And Po, if these idiots get on your nerves, my door's always open. I don't know if I'll be able to train safely on the course after last night. You two had better take good care of him, because if you don't, I'm sure Monkey wouldn't mind our relationship going three way," Tigress threatened, stripping as she slid into the warm water of one of the pools.

"You know what? Why not? I'll play, it sounds like fun to me, but let's make it a bit more exciting," Po grinned devilishly, seeing the pleasantly shocked looks from Crane and Tai Lung.

"All three of us have to stay away from each other, not to say you can't go to other people, just not each other, until Mantis's game is over, then, at the end of the game, I'll talk to Master Shifu and get us a day off, just the three of us, after nearly a week away from each other. What do you say?" Po offered, noting how Tigress seemed intrigued by the game.

Crane and Tai Lung exchanged excited looks before Crane replied, "That is the Po I fell in love with! You got it!"

The two exited the bathhouse, leaving Po and Tigress to clean up before the morning gong.


	9. Ch 9: Dating Game: Part 2

**Chapter 9: Dating Game: Part 2**

_A/N: It has come to my attention lately that some of you think this may be descending into a pr0n story, but rest assured, this is merely dramatic build up. By the end of the next chapter, you will know **exactly**__ what I mean, I promise. So, bearing in mind that there is at least one more pr0n scene in here, on to the story._

--

Training went exceedingly well, Po breezing through the course, easily defeating Monkey in a spar that ended in him being asked to meet the master of Monkey style in the Hall of Heroes after training, and finally beating Master Shifu and all of his students in a sneak attack that was lovingly critiqued.

That night, Po wore a pair of crimson slacks, an amber sash around his waist as he awaited the master of Monkey style, jewel decorated tin of assorted fresh cookies in hand. Hearing the shuffle of footsteps, Po turned to see Monkey dressed in lilac pants embroidered with small tiger lilies, a gift from his mate.

"Glad you came, Po. I hear there is a firework show this evening, so I thought we could swing by your father's place, pick up something to go, and have a quiet picnic. What do you say?" his thick accent forced him to pronounce each word in an airy wave of sound.

Handing him the tin, Po nodded, hoping he would accept the gift.

A look of surprise on his face, Monkey popped it open as his nose was assaulted by a myriad of gentle, pleasant scents, from almond to apricot to peach to cinnamon. Smile on his face, Monkey looked up at the panda and spoke, "Thank you, Po, but I did not get you anything."

"Yeah, ya did. You're here, and I have a chance to get to know you better. Now, c'mon, my dad's probably pretty busy, so we'll have to hurry if we want to make it in time for the show," Po chuckled, starting toward the door, Monkey walking by his side, reaching a worn, comforting hand up to his own.

Reaching Mr. Ping's, Po said he'd get the food if Monkey would find them a place to watch from. Agreeing, the languor disappeared over rooftops as Po shimmied his way to the kitchen.

"Dad?" Po called, the goose in question appearing before him.

"Po! What can I help you with, son?" he questioned, smiling widely.

"I'm on a date and I was hoping-" Po was cut off by several boxes being tossed at him, filled with egg rolls, chow mien, fried rice, chopsticks, sake, and tofu.

"Have fun, son! And please be careful, I've heard of these sexually transmitted diseases going around! Wouldn't want you to catch one!" his father called as Po fled as though the ground were fire.

Po saw Monkey sitting alone atop a hill a ways off, and raced up, setting the food down on the grass.

"Is this a private hill or can any loner join?" Po joked, noting the small chuckle that escaped Monkey as he looked up.

"Depends. Aren't you here with a date?" he challenged.

"I was hoping to ditch him for you, sexy," Po replied, grinning childishly as Monkey made a face, attempting to hold back his laughter.

"Well, I'm not sure," Monkey drawled out, broken by a few loosed giggles, Po laughing right along, continuing as though reading from a script.

"I bring gifts of chow mien and chopsticks," Po teased, and finally the two broke, doubling over in laughter, clutching their sides until only a few, meager giggles were left.

As they began their meal, both having a bit of sake to loosen their lips, Po asked the first question.

"So, what about Tigress got you?"

"Me? Her 'I don't care who you are, I can take you' attitude. That and the fact that, until recently, her record supported her attitude. It's tough to find a girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind, these days."

"I got ya, but has it ever been, you know, a bit tough to handle?"

"Well, of course. We love each other, though, so we managed. We've always managed. So what made you fall for Crane and Tai Lung?"

"Well, obviously, two totally different reasons. With Crane, he's just so sure of himself, and he's so graceful, not only in body, but with his words, his mind, everything. He's good with words. I'm not, and I envy and respect that. With Tai Lung, it's totally different. It's like he needs help, you know? What happened to him in Chor Gom is something no one should ever go through, and the fact that he was able to love again, even after his first lover betrayed him, I'm not saying any more than that, is so amazing. They're both my everything, and as long as they're okay, I know I will be, too."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So, what did your father say that had you running out of there so fast?"

At this, Po stalled out, not wanting to even begin talking about that.

"Oh, will you look at that? They're about ready to set off the fireworks!"

"STD's? I thought so. No worries, there isn't a virgin in the Palace anymore, and none of us are ill," Monkey replied, delicately licking the end of an egg roll.

Po noticed this, and, taking the hint, leaned back on his right elbow, left hand reaching over with chopsticks to lift a tofu cube, lazily running his tongue over the top, side, and bottom, along the edges as he smoothed it into a ball shape, noting how Monkey's eyes followed every loving caress of the panda's tongue. Po took the ball into his mouth, giving it a quick suck before pulling it back out, returning to licking around the large, white sphere. Po noted the tent pole shape in the primate's pants as he heard the first of the fireworks begin.

Gently taking the ball between smooth lips, Po dropped his chopsticks in one of the boxes. Monkey crawled over, eyes intent on Po's mouth as though it was the most valuable possession in all of China as he covered the giant panda's mouth with his own, tongue flicking over the tofu.

The two had an oral battle as fireworks rained sparkling stars on the field below, hands roaming, unabashedly exploring one another. Po broke for air as Monkey swallowed the last of their tofu cube.

"Mmmh, delicious," Monkey stated, pants wretchedly tight. He felt if he didn't relieve the pressure soon, he would explode. Briskly checking to see that Po was busy with watching the fireworks, Monkey rubbed one hand along the bulge, biting back a moan, so focused on relieving himself his didn't hear Po crawl over to him until his head was between his legs.

Po grabbed Monkey's hand and whispered against his palm, "Let me help you with that."

Biting his lower lip, Monkey could only nod, laying back as Po licked at him through the thick silk of his pants, crotch becoming wetter and wetter as he felt Po's hands caress his thighs, skillfully undoing his pants as he pulled his face away, tugging off Monkey's pants.

Monkey groaned wantonly as Po pinned his arms above his head with one, strong paw, denying any contact to his pleasure center. Licking the tip of Monkey's tail, he received a deep moan, gently taking the entire tip into his mouth, sucking once, then letting it drop back to the ground.

Monkey bucked shamelessly, but Po merely kissed his stomach and mouthed 'soon' as he kissed the master full on the lips, tongue delving into his cavernous mouth. Po felt Monkey rubbing against him and pulled away, just out of reach, a playful scowl on his face.

"I said, 'let me,' Master Monkey. Be still or you'll ruin the fun," Po reprimanded, free hand brushing over the tip of Monkey's pleasure before returning to his kiss, nipping at his lower lip. Po kissed his way down to the languor's collarbone, sucking softly so as not to leave a mark. In the background, the fireworks continued, a perfect distraction for the crowd below.

Trailing kisses all along his clavicle, Po made his way up to one, calloused hand, sucking lightly on each finger, tongue swirling around the tips before he moved on to the next hand, kissing back down his arm. Nipping at his chest, Po licked down to his navel, coating thick, umber fur in warm wetness before finally reaching where Monkey had wanted him to for nearing ten minutes. Po took the entirety into his mouth, sucking hard enough to earn pre cum and several thrusts of well-built hips before pulling away, leaving Monkey teetering on the brink, unable to move his hands, groaning as Po licked his inner thighs, heading away from his ecstasy as he slowly calmed.

As he felt himself reaching calmness with Po merely kissing his knees, the warmth of Po's mouth upon him surprised him as he felt Po's tongue dance up to his tip, arousal flaring up as he groaned, bucking forward as he neared the end of his torment, Po releasing his hands as he took him all the way into his mouth, blunt teeth grazing him as he created a near vacuum within his mouth, hand that had previously held Monkey's now pleasuring himself, a single moan vibrating his entire mouth around the Kung Fu master as he felt himself go over the edge, Monkey pulling his face up to meet his own as the fruits of their labors spilled on one another, the finale of the fireworks barely registering in their dazed minds.

Monkey passed out, completely exhausted, sake taking its toll as Po stood, gathering the remains of their dinner in a single bag before slipping Monkey into his trousers, followed by him into his own, not quite recalling when he took them off as he lifted the master in one arm and the food in another. Sighing lightly, Po started back to the Palace, smiling the whole way as the guilt he felt was easily squashed. He was learning to control it.

Reaching the Palace, Po put the food in the kitchen's icebox, then went to the bathhouse with the sleeping master. Finding it deserted, he stripped Monkey and gently cleaned his fur, grabbing a dry towel and patting him down before returning him to a clothed state and laying him near one of the walls, towel wrapped around him like a blanket as Po took a bath and laid himself down beside the smaller male, allowing exhaustion to overcome him as he closed his eyes, drifting off to a comfortable night.

Waking to the sound of the morning gong, Po leapt up, swearing violently as he realized he was late for practice – and Monkey wasn't.

Seeing a note where he had laid the male, Po picked it up, opening the parchment as he read,

'Po,

Meditation Day. Sleep as late as you like. See me when you get up. I'm in the training arena with Tigress. See you there.

Monkey'

Meditation Day? That meant he didn't have to get up! Cursing his hearing, Po slowly meandered his way over to the kitchen. Fuck Monkey, he could wait until Po had breakfast, which consisted of cold chow mien and frozen tofu – breakfast of champions.

Po slowly nibbled his food, wishing he could tell Crane about the fireworks, or tease Tai Lung about how his tail was almost as sensitive as Monkey's, but he knew he had to wait. He didn't want to ruin their game, after all.

Finishing his breakfast, Po strode over to the training arena to see the two masters sitting side by side, Monkey on his tail and Tigress in full lotus position as they concentrated on their own styles' flaws and strengths, mentally working out how to fix these.

"Hey, guys," Po announced his presence as he entered the arena, smiling lightly.

"Po, could you please just kill me? Monkey won't shut up about last night and I actually want to, spirits forbid, meditate on Meditation Day," Tigress complained, glaring at the being beside her.

"Can I help it if he's just that good?" Monkey defended, causing Po to blush a deep crimson.

"Yes, I heard you the first time. I know you were out cold. Could you shut up, please?" Tigress asked irritably.

"So what did you do last night?" Po asked, turning to Tigress, hoping to avoid a fight over him.

"Crane and I had a wonderful evening watching the fireworks. You're very lucky, Po, you're all he talked about. He's worried about you, you know," she stated, closing her eyes as she went back to meditation.

Po simply chuckled as he sat down between them, closing his eyes and focusing on his techniques with two of his closest friends.

--

In the rubble of Chor Gom, a single, grey figure twitched, eyes snapping open, burning with an unquenchable lust for one thing and one thing only: revenge.


	10. Ch 10: Magnificent Mistakes & Alien Love

**Magnificent Mistakes and Alien Love**

--

_A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews for the last chapter. They were much appreciated, k thnx! WARNING!! This chapter contains violence and horrific descriptions of depraved acts! Not meant to be erotic, so don't think I get off on this stuff. Just cause I write doesn't mean I support it, and, as you will all figure out soon, there is at least one character in the Kung Fu Panda movie I cannot STAND! This is also the end of Magnificent Mistake, and I've got to say that I'm proud of it. It's become like a child to me, and now that it's done, it's like the time all parents fear. I have to let go and let it live on its own. Hopefully you were able to take something away from this, I know I did. I'm going to miss writing this story, and hearing all the wonderful concrits you all came up with. Thank you all for reading, and even more if you reviewed, and please enjoy the last installment of Magnificent Mistake: Uncut Version._

_--_

The night air in the mountains cut into his thick hide, chapped lips coated in frozen blood, stinging like tiny needles pricking his skin, but none of this registered as he scanned the surrounding area, noting the nine hundred ninety-nine guards strewn about in various states of disarray. One thing was for certain, though. All nine hundred ninety-nine were dead. Whether it was from decapitation, burns, or the cold, they were all dead. His comrades, his friends, his support. Dead.

And all because of that coward, Tai Lung.

Walking over to one of his closest friends, he found his jaw had been snapped off, spiked mace shoved all the way up into his cerebral chamber. A single, silver tear fell, only to freeze as it contacted the rhino's cold armor as a sob echoed loudly in the snow-peaked mountains before they descended back into silence.

Standing, the lone rhino straightened himself, and, with newfound resolve, set off for the Valley of Peace.

--

That same night found Po and Viper sitting on the roof of Mr. Ping's shop, watching a meteor shower in the distance, talking animatedly about where the falling stars come from.

"No way, I think they're the stars that wanted to visit Earth," Viper guessed, eyes never leaving the shimmering sky.

"Well, my grandpa used to say they were spirits, new lives that came down from the heavens, giving life to all the new and unborn children, but sometimes, there aren't enough, so that's why some babies are born dead," Po countered, tone soft in amazement.

"I guess it might make sense. You know, to send them down from the heavens," Viper agreed, liking the idea.

Mr. Ping was at an old friend's inn, taking care of the place while he cared for his ill son, so the Kung Fu masters had free reign of the house. Viper smirked slyly as she discreetly slipped her tail around one of the loose ends of the sash that held up Po's pants and tugged, undoing the bow quickly and efficiently as Po picked up on her intentions and smiled softly, pulling her face up to his own.

--

A disheveled rhino marched into the Valley of Peace, heading for the closest inn, ironically named The Lone Rhino. Entering, he walked up to the front desk and rang the bell. An elder goose with a strange-looking noodle hat appeared, smiling jovially. The innocence that radiated off the man was lost on the hardened soldier as he listened to the goose babbling to some unknown being about noodle consistencies.

"Hello, sir! How may I help you?" he questioned, grin nearly splitting his face in half.

"I'm looking for someone, maybe you've heard of him? His name is Tai Lung," the rhino asked gruffly.

"Oh, yes, I know him. He lives up in the Jade Palace. What a nice young boy, it's hard to believe he could hurt a fly, much less wreck our village. Did you know my son, the Dragon Warrior, is his lover? Why do you ask?" the goose informed, and the rhino smiled as he replied.

"No reason, but I would certainly like to meet this son of yours."

--

Viper laid atop Po, panting, as they rested in his room, gazing into each other's eyes as Viper broke the warm silence that had fallen over them.

"I can see why Tigress was so off balance the day after your date. How did you learn to do that?" she questioned, eyes half-lidded as she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"My dad's friend owned a spa and I used to help out, so I had to learn a lot about anatomy and what makes what feel good. Glad you liked it," Po replied, grinning softly, giving her cheek a quick lick.

"Hmm, that's cool," Viper sighed, curling up on the panda's chest as her eyes closed.

"G'night, Viper," Po mumbled, shutting his eyes as he fell into a light sleep.

--

The morning came and Po woke alone, Viper having left to go to training earlier.

Po stood, stretching as he was rewarded by a series of satisfying pops and snaps from his spine. Walking downstairs, he found his father speaking to a rough-looking rhino animatedly about something both seemed to find fascinating.

"Morning, dad! Who's he?" Po questioned, nodding at the rhino.

"Oh! Po, this is Vachir! He's come a long way to visit an old friend, so be nice and fetch him some tea," Mr. Ping instructed and Po raced off to the kitchen, grabbing a kettle and setting out some tea cups, annoyed at the fact he knew the name Vachir from somewhere, he just couldn't remember where.

Po brought out the tea and served both Vachir and his father before grabbing a cup and seating himself beside the elder goose.

"So, Po, is it? Your father has had many interesting things to say about you. You have two mates? That's odd, but I think the world could use a hero like you. We need someone who stands for the minorities, and, in my opinion, you are the perfect example. In fact, I was wondering if you would be willing to make an appearance in my village. We are plagued by wolves and crocodiles, and perhaps a visit by the Dragon Warrior would inspire hope to the villagers and strike fear into the gangs. What do you say, Po?" Vachir questioned, watching the young panda's face light up with excitement. Too easy.

"Of course Po will go with you. Gather you things from you room, I will send a messenger up to the Palace. You should leave immediately, Po! They need your help!" Mr. Ping all but shouted, ushering his son upstairs.

"Thank you, Mr. Ping, your generosity is appreciated. Rest assured I will take good care of Po for you," Vachir thanked, bowing deeply before he turned to see Po race down the stairs, bag on back, ready to go.

"Alright, let's go!" Po shouted, leaning over to give his father a quick kiss, crying out, "Bye, dad! Love ya!"

And the two left the village, Vachir mentally grinning. This really was too easy.

--

Mr. Ping reached the Palace and, after taking a moment to gawk at its beauty, knocked on the massive gate. The doors pulled apart to reveal the master of Crane style.

"Mr. Ping, can I help you?" Crane asked kindly.

"Actually, I'm looking for Master Shifu. Can you direct me to him? It's about Po," the goose replied, smiling. "And I thought I told you to call me dad, or at the very least Tzu. Mr. Ping sounds far too formal for a future son-in-law."

"What's wrong with Po? Is he sick?" Crane pried nervously.

"Oh, no, but I'm glad you care so much for him. You haven't disappointed me yet!" Tzu cheerfully answered.

"Thank you, Tzu. Um, Master Shifu is right this way," Crane lead the goose to the training yard where Tigress and Monkey were currently locked in a delicate dance, matching each other move for move, Tigress giving a high kick that Monkey bent back to avoid, throwing his feet across the ground only for Tigress to leap back, keeping her balance and avoiding his attack. Mr. Ping sat beside the Kung Fu teacher, allowing the battle to continue, waiting his turn to speak.

--

"So where is your village, anyway?" Po questioned shortly after giving up on trying to recall whom Vachir was.

"Not too far, just about a day and a half's hike," he replied, tapping his pocket where a sturdy chain and hand cuffs sat, wrapped up so as not to make noise. If he couldn't hurt Tai Lung directly, then he'd do it through those he cared for.

"Cool. You know, I've never met a rhino before," Po mentioned, switching topics to keep a conversation going.

"Well, I've never met a panda before, either," Vachir would put up with conversation because the kid seemed nice enough. It was the least he could do considering what was going to happen after dinner.

Clutching the bottle of sleeping powder in his other pocket, Vachir shared a secret grin with the emptiness of the forest.

--

The masters finished their sparring and Shifu turned to Tzu, asking for a moment to critique his students. Tzu agreed, telling him to take all the time he needed, there was no rush.

After Shifu was finished assisting his students, he turned back to the goose, Tai Lung and the Furious Five looking on expectantly. They wondered if it had something to do with Po.

"I was just going to tell you that Po has left for a short while. Some poor rhinoceros arrived in the village earlier today looking for protection from bandits and I sent Po off to help, so he should be back in a few days," Tzu explained.

Shifu smiled lightly as Tai Lung scowled. He didn't trust rhinos one bit. He wanted to know more about this supposedly distressed village.

"Did he give you his name?" Tai Lung asked. Maybe he could check the archives, just in case.

"Of course! He said his name was Vachir. Seemed very nice, though a little odd, he kept smiling to himself, but other than that –" Tzu was cut off by Tai Lung's screech.

"Impossible! I killed that wretch! I know I did! I saw him die! You're lying! He's dead!" shouted the snow leopard furiously, shaking his head as he backed away.

"Well, he did seem singed, a bit cut up, but I'm certain he was alive when I spoke to him just a few hours ago. Why? Who was he to you? I'm sure Po can handle him, he's a strong boy," Tzu reassured himself, praying he hadn't sent his only son to meet his end.

"You don't know Vachir! He was the warden at Chor Gom! He hates me, and if he knows Po is with me . . . " he looked to the goose to see if he had told.

"No, no, no, no, no! You didn't tell him, did you?" he cried, pulse racing, fur bristling at the thought of what he could be doing to Po.

"I didn't know he was dangerous! Oh, Tai Lung, is there anything I can do?" Tzu begged, tears forming in his eyes as Master Shifu cut in.

"I'll tell you what we're not going to do. We're not going to panic. Now, Mr. Ping, tell us which way he took Po. We'll split up into search teams and look for him from there," he conducted, but worry was evident on his face, too. He had grown fond of the giant panda and it hurt to think of life at the Palace without him.

Mr. Ping nodded, a small sob escaping his clenched beak as he pointed in the direction he had seen them go.

"Alright, you stay here in case he comes back. We'll go look for him," Shifu instructed and Tzu could only nod numbly. His baby boy was in danger, and he had put him there.

--

The sun was beginning to set and Vachir decided it would be a good time to make camp. Po agreed and set to work making dinner, talking about how excited he was to go somewhere new.

"Hey, Vachir, look at this!" shouted Po, lifting a tiny piece of rock from an enormous crater. It was round and smooth, a deep green with swirls of neon purple coating its outermost layers.

"Well, it must have been from that meteor shower," Vachir replied, gazing at the rock and noting how, bathed in the pale light of the moon, Po looked kind of cute. That thought in mind, he decided he'd have a bit of fun before he killed the panda.

"Which one? The one last night or a couple months ago?" Po questioned, remembering how the night before he had met Crane, there had been another meteor shower, the rocks had seemed to glow different colors, leaving what Po had called a midnight rainbow in the starry sky.

"The one last night happened miles and miles away from here, and it would probably still be warm. I think this is from the rainbow shower," he answered, examining the stone closer.

"Cool! I'm gonna show it to Crane and Tai when I get back!" Po exclaimed, shoving the alien gem into his knapsack.

"You know, you're quite an attractive panda," Vachir commented as Po turned around, blushing slightly.

"Thanks, you're not too bad looking, yourself," he replied, sending the rhino a lustful smile.

All Vachir could think was that this was far too easy.

He thought of how arousing the panda would look, trapped in the handcuffs and chains, begging for his mercy, pleading for release, and felt his pants tighten. Po, mistaking his thoughts for ones of love, allowed his hand to graze the rhino guard's thigh as he walked by, disguising it as brushing some lint off his pants.

Vachir crept behind the panda, wrapping his arms around his middle, giving his neck a small lick. Po growled slightly, grinning as he put the tofu and crackers aside and turned toward the larger male, feeling small and excited.

"Lay down," Vachir commanded and Po complied without a moment of hesitation, watching as Vachir roughly straddled his hips, pulling something wrapped in a cloth out from his pocket. Po wondered what it could be, thinking it could be some new, erotic toy.

"Close your eyes," instructed the guard and Po did, feeling him stand up, walk away a short distance, then return, again resting on Po's powerful hips. Suddenly, he felt something hard and cold wrap around his wrists and found he couldn't move his hands at all.

Eyes shooting open, he looked up to see handcuffs around his wrists strong enough to hold Tai Lung, chain of solid titanium tying him to a giant boulder. He had been tricked and trapped.

Po began struggling before a harsh hoof collided with his face, leaving a red line dribbling crimson liquid across ivory fur.

"What's wrong, Dragon Warrior? You don't like my game? You whored yourself to so many others, and from the looks of it, you were willing to do the same for me. Why the sudden change of heart?" Vachir tormented, leering at his prisoner.

When Po didn't answer, Vachir slapped him again, demanding, "Why the change of heart?"

"You're too rough! I-I don't want you!" Po shouted, panicking. Mentally, he was ashamed because, truth be told, he had become a whore. He had given what should have been reserved for his mates to all who asked it of him. He had been unfaithful.

Vachir chuckled, running a hoof down Po's chest, stopping at the rim of his pants before he heard a gasp that he knew hadn't come from Po.

Placing a knife against Po's neck, Vachir shouted, "Show yourself or I'll slit his throat!"

Two figures emerged from the brush, Tai Lung and Crane. Vachir smirked at the snow leopard and asked, "Lose something?"

The leopard didn't respond, instead opting for glaring daggers at his childhood lover.

"Hmm, not talking, are we? Well then, in that case, I think I'll just play a little game with your boyfriend. You so much as squawk and I'll kill him. Panda," he turned back to Po, still holding the knife's cold blade against his neck. "beg me to take you."

Po looked defiantly up at the rhino and spat at his face.

Vachir scowled as he dug a small chunk of Po's skin out, hissing, "I said beg, whore."

Po's eyes watered with humiliation and fear as he gasped, "Take me."

Vachir sat back, shaking his head as he growled, "Now, now, now, if you want me to spare you, you'd better put on a decent show. Wouldn't want to disappoint a customer, would you, wench? Say it, tell your lover you're a wench, and beg me to take you. And this time, really beg for it."

Po sobbed as he cried, "I'm a wench! Take me, please, take me!"

Vachir undid his trousers with one hand while the other held the knife against his throat, pulling off the garment as he, himself, stripped, noting how Tai Lung and Crane seemed ready to tear his brain out through his kidneys. Good, let them suffer.

"That's more like it," Vachir mumbled, playing with the panda as he watched the smaller male fight against his growing arousal. It was, in his mind, quite an enticing sight. The panda writhed and moaned, tears streaming from his eyes as he was brought to the edge of involuntary pleasure.

Vachir's hand then left his centre and drew another knife from his pocket. Flipping the panda over, he sat upon the backs of his thighs, holding the threat knife against his spine, dragging the other lightly along the side of his belly, then around one, black, furred cheek, before doing something that had the two onlookers cringing, covering their ears as Po screamed. He plunged the dagger deep within Po's entrance, pulling the serrated blade out and pressing it back in, repeating the process until Po's voice was hoarse, his energy completely drained.

Vachir pulled the blade out, poking the tip into one of his ears, earning a gasp and sniffle from his victim before he returned the bloodied knife to its sheath in his pocket. Positioning his arousal at the panda's entrance, he thrust in, a deep moan escaping his chapped lips. Having his way as a new bout of shrieks tore through Po, Tai Lung could only watch in horror as he tried to think of a way to help his panda. He had to get him out of this alive. But no matter what he thought of, it always ended with Po dead by that damned knife. Vachir was fast. He hadn't been named head of Chor Gom for his stunning personality, after all. He could easily kill Po by the time Tai Lung made a move, and he knew it.

Po felt something empty inside him as a sense of unutterable filth washed over him, making him feel as though he'd never be clean again. He heard Vachir groan in satisfaction and pull out, torn skin stinging the whole time. He was flipped onto his back, grunting in pain as Vachir took his arousal in a hoof and spoke, knife against his throat.

"Tai Lung can't save you, and if he wasn't your lover, you would never have to go through this. I want you to turn and look him in the eyes, and tell him exactly how much you want his love, now that you know what it leads to," he whispered in Po's ear.

Po felt his blood boil, renewed strength within him as he realized this was all a plot to hurt his Tai Lung. Turning to look at the weeping snow leopard that was certain he was about to lose one of his lovers, Po began to speak in a voice that was both steady and loud, to the surprise of all those present.

"Tai Lung, Crane, I don't want your love. I never have, and I never will. I don't want your touch, and I don't want your kisses, and I don't want your approval. I need them. I need your love like I need air. I need you and Crane to survive, and I've neglected you both. I don't care if this is what happens to me, so long as I always have your love, because you will always have mine," he declared, watching Crane and Tai Lung's shamed expressions change into ones of complete adoration.

Vachir, on the other hand, was not amused.

Plunging the dagger into the panda's ribs, he leapt up and ran off, leaving Po gasping for air as he clawed desperately at the ground beneath him.

Crane and Tai Lung rushed to his sides, shouting for help as a sickening 'crack' echoed in the forest, Tigress emerging from the direction Vachir had run in, blood splattered across her tunic. She froze at the sight before her.

Po, the gentle, kind, caring, lovable idiot, lay in a pool of his own blood, hilt of a knife sticking out from his lower ribs, writhing on the forest floor.

"Tigress!" the shout from Tai Lung broke her horrified daze and she looked to the snow leopard.

"Get Viper, she'll be able to help!" he cried desperately, holding his lover's hand gently as he stroked his furred knuckles.

Tigress nodded, racing off to search for her scaly friend.

Crane knelt beside Po and draped a wing over his chest, bowing his head to nuzzle Po's arm, tears streaming down his feathered face. Right about now, Po would make some joke about how he had won the game. Where was the witty, funny Po that never seemed shaken by anything?

"C-Crane, Tai, help me, please. It hurts. It hurts so much. I-I can't breathe. Help me, please. I just want it to stop hurting. Make it stop, make it stop, make it stop!" he pleaded, pawing at Tai Lung's chest as he sobbed shamelessly.

Crane grabbed his head and pulled his face against his chest, rocking him back and forth, cooing sweet words to him as Tai Lung petted his back, whispering softly in his injured ear.

Several gasps alerted them to the presence of the remainder of the Furious Five and Master Shifu. Tai Lung looked to Crane before standing up to address those before him. Giving a short, detached account of Po's injuries, he watched their expressions range from horror to disgust to rage. Finishing his story, Tai Lung watched as Viper slithered slowly over to Po and placed her tail on the knife's hilt. Giving a swift, hard tug, the knife exited his body and blood began to spill from the wound as his breathing became regular once more. Pulling off a bit of Po's pant leg, she pressed it against the bleeding slit, eyes distant as she worked carefully, Mantis hopping over to check the wound for shrapnel. Finding none, he leapt onto Viper's midsection and wrapped himself about her neck, the two sobbing as they held each other, Crane still supporting Po's head while Tai Lung held the cloth against the injury.

"How are we going to get him back up to the Palace without being seen by the Villagers? I don't want to make him go through any more humiliation," Tai Lung asked Master Shifu, who hadn't so much as twitched a whisker since Tai Lung's story.

"I – I don't know. I don't know what to do. I've never heard of anything like this before. I guess we could take the long way around the Village and up the back of the mountain, if we want to worry about appearances. Crane, fly ahead and explain to his father that Po will be staying at the Palace, under quarantine, for the next week or so. Tell him I will explain things to him when we get there, understood?" Shifu mumbled managing to barely keep his composure.

"No! Don't leave me, Crane, he'll come back! He'll come back and get me! Please, don't leave me! Don't leave! Please!" Po begged, grabbing at his avian lover's from.

Crane meekly nodded, hugging the panda's battered form close to him as he nuzzled his face with his beak. Master Shifu sighed and turned to Monkey, who understood the meaning behind his look and bolted off into the thick brush of the forest.

Tai Lung slipped strong arms under Po's trembling body and lifted him up, shushing him as he groaned in pain, backside stinging and burning. Tai Lung gripped the panda close to his chest and followed the others back to the Jade Palace, through the back door only to find Mr. Ping waiting for them, Monkey at his side, face blotchy and eyes puffed up.

Shifu entered first, followed by a blood-splattered Tigress, a silent, professional-looking Viper with a sobbing Mantis on her back, a hollow-looking Crane, and, finally, Tai Lung, carrying someone wrapped in shredded cloth and shaking in fear and torment.

"Where is he?" Tzu breathed, approaching not Master Shifu, but Crane and Tai Lung. "Where is my son? What happened to him that is so horrible his father cannot know?"

Tai Lung glanced over at Crane before the bundle in his arms whimpered, "D-dad?"

"Shh, Po, we need to get you inside so Viper and Mantis can help you," Crane whispered, pulling back a few of the rags to reveal the blood stains on Po's fur, jade eyes dark with fear.

"Son?" Tzu choked, following Tai Lung and Crane into Po's room, where they laid him down on his bed, kneeling by his sides.

"Dad, it hurts, make it stop, please. Make it stop. I don't want to hurt anymore. Please, please, make it stop. Dad, make it stop," Po sobbed as his father wrapped his miniscule wingspan around his son's neck, the two weeping openly as Crane and Tai Lung bowed their heads, praying to the spirits to protect them.

"Mr. Ping, we're going to have to ask you, Tai Lung, and Crane to leave, now. We need to work on Po's injuries. As soon as he's stable, we'll let you know," Viper ushered them out, all three crying as Viper, Mantis, and Master Shifu entered the room, locking the door behind them as they got to work.

Tzu reached the Hall of Heroes with his son's lovers before he turned on them, a frightening amount of rage evident in his small form.

"You two swore you would protect my son! You said he would be safe with you! I trusted you with my only child, and look how you have betrayed me! You just stood there while he was –" he cut himself, not willing to say it out loud, the two warriors, simply standing there, know it was true. "Once my son is healed, I am taking him back to my noodle shop. Before you two came along, he was happy, healthy, and safe! Look at what you have done to him! Did you see him? He is broken! His spirit is shattered! And it is your own fault! Kung Fu masters, eh? Then how is it that you could not save my son! If I ever see either of you so much as glance at him again, I'll have a bounty on your heads faster than you can abandon your honor! And clearly that is an impressive speed!"

The enraged goose stomped off to wait outside his son's door, leaving the feline and bird alone in the sacred hall. Crane looked over to Tai Lung and before he knew what was happening, found himself wrapped up in a crushing bear hug, the normally composed leopard kneeling before Crane, who had joined him on the ground, wrapping his wingspan around the larger male as Tai Lung buried his face in Crane's chest, tears soaking his pearly feathers as he felt Crane's chest heaving sobs in time with his own.

"I wish things could go back to how they were," choked Crane, thinking back to how cruel he had been to Po on several occasions when he had first arrived at the Palace. "Things made sense, then. The bad guys acted like bad guys and we knew we could always beat them. They never had anything to hold over us. Why'd it have to change?"

"I miss Po. I just want to see him smile again. Crane?" Tai Lung hiccupped, looking into the flier's mystifying eyes.

"Yeah?" Crane stared back into Tai Lung's warm eyes.

"If we get another chance with Po, not that he'll ever forgive us, but if we do, promise me something?" he asked, realizing now that he could have taken out Vachir. He was fast enough, but fear had clouded his judgment.

"Anything, love, anything at all," Crane replied, watching the silver snow leopard through tear-filled eyes.

"At least one of us will always be with him, no matter how insignificant the task may seem. I don't want to give him another chance to be hurt. I love him so much. We can't let anyone get him. Even if we're not allowed to be with him, if he doesn't want us, I mean, we've at least got to watch over him. I never want to see him hurt again. Promise me you'll help?" he begged, biting his lower lip.

"Of course, Tai. I think that's a great idea," Crane agreed, hugging his feline lover.

What they didn't realize was that Mr. Ping had heard their entire conversation.

Waddling out into the hallway, a sad smile on his face, he stood before the masters and spoke.

"I heard what you two were saying, not intentionally, I assure you. The point is that if you care that much, then, if he still wants you, you have one more chance. But I hear of one more injury you could have prevented my son, I don't care how minor, I'm letting the bounty hunters have at you, if I don't take you apart myself!" Tzu laughed through tears, trying to be strong for when he saw his son.

"You don't know how much he means to us, Tzu. He's more than a lover; he **is** the love in our relationship. And should we allow him to be hurt again, I'll personally hand myself over to you," Tai Lung announced and Crane simply nodded in agreement. Mr. Ping smiled, a sob betraying his fear, and the three sat in the Hall, awaiting a time when they could see Po again.

Several hours passed and Master Shifu entered the Hall of Heroes, three sets of eyes instantly upon him.

"Po is stable, for now, but he is very weak. Physically, he should be healed in a month or so, as for his mental state . . ." Shifu left the line open, not wanting to believe what had happened was real.

"Thank you so much, Master Shifu. You and your students saved my son's life. Speaking of which, where are Viper and Mantis? I want to thank them, too," Tzu looked about, searching for the other students.

""I sent them to their rooms, though how much sleep they will get is up for debate, I have to at least try to help," he replied, sounding slightly out of it.

"Can I see him? Please, Master Shifu, I won't wake him, I swear. I just need to see my baby, please," Tzu practically begged, bolting toward the bedrooms the instant he was given an okay.

"I assume you two want to be with him, also? Go," Shifu nodded toward the room, watching his son and student race off after the goose.

And there, alone, in the Hall of Heroes, Master Shifu allowed himself to do something he hadn't done in twenty years. He cried.

Tzu quietly slid the door open to see Po lying on a tatami mat, light blanket pulled up beneath his arms, a cool blue that draped over his sleeping form. The three seated themselves around the defiled panda and watched contently as he breathed in shallow but steady breaths.

--

Po bolted up from a horrific nightmare, recalling what Vachir had done to him, tears already falling down his face, to see Tigress sitting beside him, Monkey beside her, both watching him with concerned looks.

"Where – where're Tai 'n Crane?" Po gasped out, despite the protest in his chest.

"They're safe, Po. H-how are you feeling? Is there anything we can get you? Are you hungry?" Monkey questioned worriedly.

"Ngh, where is . . ." Po felt the query open, but they knew what he was asking by the fear in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I took care of him, myself. He can't ever hurt you again, Po. Is there anything you'd like? Anything at all, we'll get it, just let us know," Tigress offered, wanting to see Po get better just as much as the her primate companion.

"H-how long ago?" Po asked, wishing Crane and Tai Lung were there. They'd make it better, he knew it, but he didn't want to insult Tigress and Monkey.

"About three days. Would you like some tea, soup, dumplings, more blankets, anything?" Monkey answered, glad that Po wasn't freaking out like they thought he would.

"S-some more blankets would be nice, if it's not too much trouble," Po requested, feeling a chill wrapping around him. Maybe if he buried himself beneath enough of the sheets and comforters he could disappear within them and never have to fear cold blades and deep, sinister, sadistic laughter again.

Monkey practically leapt up from his spot, causing Po to whimper in fear and anticipation of what his next action could be. Freezing in place, Monkey turned to apologize to Po, only to have the panda scoot himself off the matt and across the floor until he was up against two of the walls, one paper and one stone, huddled behind his blanket in the back, left corner of the room.

"Po, it's okay. We're your friends. We wouldn't ever hurt you, we love you too much for that," Tigress cooed, crawling toward the panda slowly.

"W-wha-?" Po seemed to calm slightly as the feline cupped his face, the primate right beside her, placing a hand on his arm.

"Po, we love you," Monkey repeated, placing a light kiss on his shoulder.

Po was panicking. He loved Crane and Tai Lung, but what was he supposed to do? Would they stop? He hoped they would.

Leaping up, ignoring the pain that surged through every inch of his body, Po grabbed his knapsack from the corner and raced out the door. Reaching the Hall of Heroes, Po sat down, panting with effort. His body needed time to heal, and running around wasn't helping.

A tickle on his shoulder alerted him of Mantis's presence and he turned his head to see the insect smiling softly at him.

"Hey, Po, what's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"You wouldn't believe it, Mantis! I-I woke up and then Monkey and Tigress were trying to kiss me! And I don't know what's wrong with them, but it's something huge!" Po shouted.

Something about Mantis didn't seem right, but Po was hurting too much to really care.

"Wow, sorry to hear about that, Po. Is there anything I can get you? Would you like a drink, maybe something to eat, or, maybe some fun? My room isn't that far from yours, or we could just do it here?" he offered, and Po felt his eyes growing large as he threw the insect off him, racing out of the Palace and up to the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom, begging Grand Master Oogway for answers.

A swirl of petals formed his body and Oogway appeared before Po, smiling in that all-knowing way that seemed to follow him in life.

"You wish to know what is going on with the Palace, why they are all showing such affection towards you," he guessed, and Po nodded, panting in exhaustion.

"Look in your backpack, young one," instructed the elder tortoise.

Po did so and saw the meteor piece glowing brightly, shining its light on him.

"But what does it mean, Master Oogway?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"That, Dragon Warrior, is a love stone. They only fall once every thousand years, and when they do, they pick one person and anyone who gazes upon them falls in love with the chosen one. It is normally a gradual thing, but when you found the stone, it sped up the process at an alarming rate, so much so that all near you will be attracted to you beyond their own control. Po, you must find a way to fix it if you wish things to be right again," the wise teacher explained.

"Wait! If it made people fall for me before, does that mean that, if I fix it, Crane and Tai Lung won't love me, anymore?" Po questioned, fear wrapping about him. What if their whole relationship had been a lie? Po didn't think he could take it if his lovers no longer wanted him, but he knew he couldn't force them to love him.

"Well, it's possible," drawled out the former Grand Master. "But it's also possible that they really do love you."

And with that, Master Oogway was gone, a breeze carrying the petals away in a spiraling wind.

"Was that Master Oogway?"

Po spun around to see Viper approaching him, eyes half-lidded in a lustful smirk. Po shook his head, spotting Master Shifu, Tigress, Mantis, and Monkey all heading up the hillside.

Where were Crane and Tai Lung?

"Quick, Po, this way!" shouted the voice of a snow leopard. Po could have kissed him, but settled for bolting after the feline and flier, several Kung Fu masters chasing them. "You can thank me for this later, Po."

Oh, no. He was going crazy, too! All Po wanted was for things to go back to how they were before. He'd even accept being a fatso again if only it would just stop!

And it did.

Light engulfed the entire scene, pausing it as Po saw the stone that had given him this curse float before him, hearing a silent voice in his mind tell him that he had learned his lesson. He was free to live and to love once again.

And with that, the light disappeared.

"Wha-?" questioned Po, the word falling from his mouth as though it were rehearsed. He was standing in the Hall of Heroes, heading toward the bunkhouse, Crane shifting nervously from foot to foot before him.

"Injuries, Master Po. I asked if you would allow me to check you for injuries. We can go to my room where I have bandages and such, if you would allow me," Crane offered again. Po knew this moment. The spirit, stone, alien thingy had sent him back in time. He had another chance!

Smiling while his inner self threw a private party, Po nodded, thanking Crane as he followed the avian male to his room. Watching him walk by, Po saw the bright blush beneath his feathers and realized that, despite the fact that the spell was gone, Crane still loved him. Master Oogway had been right, and now things were looking pleasantly bright.

"You know, my back feel a little odd," Po mentioned as he sat on the tatami in his room.

Crane took a look and gasped. Po had to keep himself from laughing at the familiarity of it all as he asked, "What? What's wrong?"

"Master Po, please, don't move. You're bleeding, more than is safe. I'm going to get Mantis to help me. Stay here, please," Crane begged, but froze as he felt soft, warm lips upon the side of his svelte beak, planting a kiss on the side of his mouth.

Crane's eyes grew wide as he touched the spot Po's lips had just been and stuttered, "Y-you, I mean, do you?"

Po smiled, positive that this was the right thing to do as he replied, "I love you, Crane."

Crane stilled for nearly a full minute before he wrapped Po up in his wings and nuzzled the side of his face, whispering, "I love you, too."

--

Two months later, Po said he wanted to go on a little adventure, promising to be back in a month. Crane, though he didn't want to part with his new lover, agreed and the whole of Jade Palace bid the chubby panda fair well.

For an entire month, Po trained harder than ever before, working to lose weight safely, running until he felt his heart would explode. Eventually, he heard the familiar groan and knew the time was coming.

Two mornings later, Po woke earlier than he had the last time to get the cinnamon apples ready before Tai Lung awoke.

Seeing the leopard exit, Po took a bite of one of the sweet treats and stood, toned muscles flexing beneath thick, lush fur. Pressing his mouth to Tai Lung's, he caught the snow leopard as his knees gave out and finally pulled back, smiling at his former enemy as he held up a tray.

"Cinnamon apple?"

--

With father and son reunited, Po, Crane, and Tai Lung announced their relationship to Po's family, and were disowned for the same reason as last time by all but Mr. Ping, who had valiantly stood up for his son, earning himself a place on the list of disowned.

This was later celebrated at the Jade Palace as 'The End of the Cheek Pinching Terrors Day'.

And, for the moment, things looked good. Not bad, for a bunch of magnificent mistakes.


End file.
